The victim of a vampire
by Denidene
Summary: Rukia accidentally met Hitsugaya in a very strange house. She didn't know him, but she does move in when her brother gets murdered. How will things go between them? Will Rukia discover things that will bring her life in danger? *HitsuRuki*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, since it's my 16****th****birthday today, I decided to post this story again. It's a kind of treat. :) I'll try to upload this story once a week. Why I didn't choose a different story? Because some people made me promise to post this one… .**

**Oh, and there is a little bit cursing... well, let's say a lot of cursing in this fic.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Rukia's P.O.V**

I am running through Karakura town for my dear life at the moment. It shouldn't have been this way. I only went out for a little bit fresh air and the next thing I get are some idiotic creeps who started to chase me. I have never seen or heard about them before. So what do they want from me?

I didn't dare to look back, afraid to hit something when I do so. I just don't want to know what happens if I trip… Hell, I don't even _want _to know what they want from me.

I looked around quickly and I saw a lot of houses and started to wonder where I was while I still kept running. I didn't recognize the place… And since I know this city quite well, I guess that this should probably be the worst and poorest part of our town.

I am still running, even though I can't hear their footsteps anymore. I know that they are still near, I can feel them somehow. I never knew that adrenaline could get the best out of people like this. And I never knew that I was crazy enough to _feel _them.

Then I spotted it. I saw a house, a very huge and old one. I can't imagine why this house was set between the other houses here. Well, you couldn't really call them houses anymore. Ruins would be a better word to describe this place.

When I finally reached the door of the house, I glanced back. I couldn't see them, but I quickly turned back to the door anyway and tried to open the door. To my surprise, the door wasn't locked. What the…? I shook my head. This was absolutely not the time for ridiculous thoughts and then I quickly got in the house.

I waited a few seconds before I silently made my way to the window and saw them standing there. I couldn't hear them, but I could see their mouths moving. I didn't want to risk anything, so I quickly and silently got upstairs.

The house was really old, I can tell that much. It has something from the Middle Ages, but it was also a little bit modern. I heard the door open and I could feel my heart beat starting to pick up. I silently fled into a room and spotted a closet. I opened it and was very relieved when I saw that it was empty and that the space was big enough for me to sit in without getting uncomfortable. I sat down in the closet and closed the door silently.

I heard some stumbling and guessed that they were searching. I didn't move and tried to breathe quietly. Then I heard footsteps. And they were very close. I held my breath and prayed that he wouldn't find me. I can assure you that I actually never pray.

Then a loud voice rang through the house which made me almost shriek. "She isn't here! Let's continue our search outside!"

There was more stumbling and then I heard a door open and close again. I waited for what seemed like an eternity before I finally dared to get out of the closet. I walked towards the window in the room and saw that those creeps had found someone else.

The girl was screaming and crying out really hard. I knew that everyone could hear her since I heard her as well. I shivered when I saw that those creeps took her with them. I really am grateful that they didn't catch me, but I do pity that girl.

Then I heard a voice from behind me. "Are you cold?"

I could feel my eyes widen again while I was kind of frozen in my place after I heard that male voice. I forced myself to turn around, just to see who the person was. And my body was not really willing to listen to me, so I turned really slowly which annoyed me just a little bit. But when I was facing the person, my jaw almost dropped. It was a boy around my age, to my surprise. Then I noticed his questioning look and I shook my head. "No, I am not cold, thank you."

I saw how the corners of his lips curled a little bit and somehow, it made my heartbeat go a little bit faster. "That's good to know."

I looked over him. There was just something strange about him and I just couldn't tell what. And no, it was certainly not his white hair. No, he looked like a teenager, but I doubted that a little bit. I am not sure if he could be one or not, but it could be me as well. I always have this weird feeling when strange things are about to happen.

"Why are you here?" I heard him ask and I couldn't help but notice that he had a husky voice. It was much deeper than a voice should be on his age.

"I can ask you the same question…" I muttered when I remembered his question, wondering what I was supposed to tell him without him laughing at me.

I saw the corners of his lips curl a little bit more. "Well, if I answer that question, do you answer mine as well?"

I nodded while I didn't feel like asking more questions since his eyes seemed to hypnotize me which made me unable to speak. "Alright," I managed to say after a while. "I am here because some idiotic freaks were chasing me and I didn't want them to catch me. What about you?"

I saw how his smile widened a little bit and somehow, it seemed to get creepier. Then he said something that I wouldn't have expected. "I live here."

I had the feeling that something was missing. I could understand his expression if I got to know that something. And this old house wasn't really helping me to get the picture…

"So," He said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What did those guys want from you?"

I frowned at that. "I honestly don't know, but I don't think that it was something good." And that last thing. I would swear on my life for the fact that they didn't have something good in their minds for any girl.

I noticed that he was still smiling, but it was not as creepy as before. That's when I noticed how his skin seemed to gleam. It was an abnormal white color, but it could be my imagination or maybe even the light. I glanced out of the window and that's when I noticed the fact that it was evening already.

"Are you tired?" he suddenly asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shifted my gaze back to him. Well, more like his eyes. I was drowning in those turquoise orbs and before I actually could think, I spoke the truth. "Well, actually I am quite tired..."

I was shocked. I would have expected from myself that I wouldn't tell someone I didn't know something like this. It makes me sound weak and I am absolutely not weak!

I could see some amusement on his face and I saw how his eyes were sparkling. And somehow I couldn't help but think that he was really being a jerk. "I am sorry, but wouldn't you be tired when some creeps, who you have never met before, chase you through the whole town with no reason while you ran the entire time?"

I saw how his smile faded a little bit. "I guess I would have been tired."

I was confused. "You guess?"

I heard him chuckle. "Yes, I guess because I was never chased by anyone. Or at least I can't remember it anymore."

I couldn't help but think that he was crazy. "I really think you should get some sleep..." I heard him mutter. Well, I fucking think that it should be the other way around.

I just ignored my own thoughts and tried to act like a Kuchiki, just like my Dad taught me. "I am sorry for intruding in your house. I can understand that you're tired as well."

And somehow, his smile which had appeared again made me stop talking. That smile actually made him quite hot and maybe even more than that. Really, I am glad that my thoughts are private. Wait a second… I absolutely didn't think that! "No problem," I heard him say. "It's nothing. I am glad that I met someone like you and actually could help you. May I ask what your name is?"

I could feel the uncomfortable heat on my own face and I hated myself for that. "I am Kuchiki Rukia, and what is your name?"

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshirou. It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice indeed." We stood there for a few seconds before I said: "I guess that I should head back to my home by now..."

I saw him stiffen and I wondered why he reacted like that. "I don't think that's a good idea."

I was confused and didn't know why he said such a thing. It was not like he was going to hold me here as a prisoner, right? "Why?"

He gestured to the sky, which had a very intense dark color at the moment. "It is already night and young girls like you shouldn't wander around on the street at such time."

I almost got angry at his words. Who the hell does he think he is? I am not a baby anymore. I was staring at him and he was shaking with laughter. Or at least it seemed he was. "I can perfectly take care of myself."

I heard him smirk before said: "Yeah and that is probably the reason why you ended up here?"

Actually, he did have a point. What if those creeps were still outside and waiting for me? I sighed mentally, hating the fact that he had won. "Fine then, if you don't mind. Can I stay here for a while?"

I saw how he smiled again, not showing his teeth. "That's everything I needed to hear. Just follow me." I saw him turning around and he walked out of the room. I followed him, not sure if this was the right thing to do though. I mean, I know that I should never trust strangers. But somehow I do trust him, seeing the fact that I'm following him.

He had led me to another room. The room itself was more modern. Everything looked just like a house from the rich places from this decade, at least, in my opinion that is. "This is my room." I heard him say.

Something told me that he wanted to say more than that, but the same thing said to me that I didn't want to hear it anyway. "You are going to sleep here."

My jaw dropped. "What?" I couldn't even have a second thought before I blurted that out…

"You are sleeping in this bed." I heard him state like this was the most normal thing in the world.

I was shocked though. Why would he want me to sleep in his bed? "Shouldn't you sleep in your own bed?" I hated the fact that I sounded unsure, I just simply hated it.

I saw how his hair moved when he shook his head. I wonder if his hair is as soft as it seems...oh gods, I didn't think that. No way that I was thinking that. "No, I need to attend on some issues." He said, interrupting my thoughts again which I was grateful for.

I just nodded, not knowing what else I could do. "Thank you, Hitsugaya-san."

He smiled again while my thoughts were getting really ridiculous. Somehow I started to think that he is cute… Seriously, where do these thoughts come from? "You're welcome. I hope you'll get some rest."

I nodded and he left the room. I got under the blankets and almost immediately fell asleep. I was surprised when I felt that his bed was really soft...

**AN: Thanks for reading and have a blessed day/night!**

**-Denidene**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: As promised, the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts! Also thanks to the people who have added it to their favorite stories! And of course, thank you for reading this! :)**

Diclaimer: I do not own Bleach!

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

When I woke up the next day, I didn't open my eyes yet. It was just unusual silent. I should be hearing an annoying tick or tock or something like that from my clock by now. But I didn't hear it, which would mean that I was not lying in my own bed…

I've slept well. Better than ever actually. But something has caused me to feel strange. Of course it was not a dangerous one which you will feel when crazy and animalistic men who went nuts and started to chase you or something like that. No, it was different. I feel like I'm being watched and maybe even being called.

I could hear my own breathing. Heck, I can even hear my own heartbeat. And there was not a single sign that could tell me that someone else was in this room or in this whole house.

Then suddenly an image of a boy with white hair and turquoise eyes plopped into my head. I just couldn't remember his name yet, but I do know that this was supposed to be his bedroom.

So I just lay there for a while, trying to remember his name so I wouldn't embarrass myself when I do get up. I also tried to lie motionless and I kept my eyes shut, just in case if he does walk into the room.

I wonder if yesterday really had happened since it just seemed like a movie. It was very flashy and everything went really quick.

Then I suddenly remembered his name. I had the urge to whisper it. How idiotic is that? His name was Hitsugaya Toshirou. My eyes shot open when I realized that remembering his name made my heartbeat speed up.

I sighed and tried to sit, but it really hurts like hell. Jeez, what have I done yesterday to earn this pain?

And suddenly I felt the strange feeling disappear. I wondered why while I managed to sit, but it still hurts. I groaned silently, knowing that Hitsugaya-san should have noticed that I had woken up by now without hearing my groan. At least, if this all is not a dream made up by my own crazy mind…

I looked around and saw how everything in this room was just as I remembered it or just as I saw it in my dream. So I guess that it wasn't a dream after all… Or maybe I'm still dreaming. A small smile crept onto my face. I was being ridiculous again.

I pinched myself and... Ouch, it actually hurts. So then I have a conclusion. I'm not dreaming.

I wonder if someone had knocked me out or maybe that I've drunk some sake or something like that since I have a little headache. Probably not…

I closed my eyes and tried to remember the big lines of yesterday. I saw flashes of houses and some creeps who were, well, creepy. Then a huge and old house came in view. And just a few seconds later, I could see an old living-room. After that I saw a more modern room, a bedroom. Then everything went dark. The closet I guessed. I smiled. How many times did I hid in a closet when I played hide and seek with friends in nii-sama's house when he was not home?

Suddenly a harsh and loud voice sounded. Then I saw a boy of my age. He was really handsome and his voice was sweet and husky. It still didn't make sense to me though. But some things never did make sense to me anyway. Just like the fact that nii-sama adopted me into the Kuchiki clan. That fact still doesn't make sense to me and I've lived with him for about five years now…

"Are you alright?" I heard someone ask. After a few seconds, I realized that it was the same sweet and husky voice as that boy who really looked like Hitsugaya-san. I opened my eyes and there he was. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. I wonder how long he had been sitting here. Gods, I really need to get a grip. I was so lost in my thoughts that I actually didn't even hear him enter the room!

I just nodded. "Yes, I'm alright, why do you ask?"

After a few seconds he replied to me. "It doesn't seem like you're alright."

I blinked and looked at him. Then I noticed that he had a frown on his face. I sighed silently and started to wonder why he was interested anyway. And I wonder why I was actually going to answer his question.

"I was just trying to remember some things that had happened yesterday…" I started to trail off and I looked away. It sounded lame, dumb and… Well, I sounded like a dumb freak. Yup, those were the words which I sought.

"So, did you sleep well?" He asked me. I looked at him again and saw that he was still frowning. Is he trying to keep the conversation going? Ugh, what a dumb question to myself…

I gave him a little polite smile. "Yes, I did. Thank you." I looked at his clothes and realized that he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. "Did you sleep well?"

I saw how a little creepy smile appeared in his face. It sent shivers through my body. Then I got another little flashback from yesterday. I saw him standing there, in the moonlight. His skin seemed to gleam and it looked really white. One thing was the same as now though. He had the same creepy smile on his face. The flashback didn't take more than two seconds before I was thrown back into the reality. I was just on time back to hear him chuckle.

"Of course I did." He said while his expression remained the same, just as his smile. I wonder is he always smiles like that and what the reason was to smile like that. Then I started to feel uncomfortable. I was washed over with a feeling, and it was very familiar. Even though it took me a few seconds to realize that the feeling was no other than guilt. I felt guilty because he couldn't sleep in his own bed because of me. And of course I had to start making a fool of myself by apologizing. "I am sorry for the fact that you couldn't sleep in your own room."

He gave me a smile, and it was a different one. This one was actually quite hot. I heard him chuckle again and somehow I just couldn't get enough of that sound. "It was nothing, really. It is a great honor to have such a pretty girl in my room and especially sleeping in my bed."

I felt the uncomfortable heat on my face and I cursed myself for that. I really hate myself when I start to blush and especially when I start to blush because of a guy who I barely know. "Thanks…" I said, feeling awkward. I looked at the ground instead of looking at him. I just couldn't face him at the moment.

And the moment when I didn't saw his face anymore, I felt that weird feeling again, just like I had yesterday and a few minutes ago. The feeling started to get quite familiar to me now. It was like someone was calling me, but no voices could be heard. It was like someone needed my help, that someone wanted me.

It did feel wrong, but that was just a little bit. It felt good as well. No, scratch that, great actually. It felt dangerous which made me a little bit excited. It was an addicting sensation. There were not enough words to describe it. At least, until I start to think on the proper way again…

Why am I thinking this way? Could it be this guy? I looked at him and I still felt the call, so I decided that he was not the cause of it. I looked away, realizing that I was actually staring and that was rude.

Rude, that word reminds me of something… Oh no! Nii-sama! He still doesn't know where I am at the moment! Crap, he should be very furious by now! Ugh, why didn't I take my mobile with me? That was so dumb of me! I need to get back. Gods, I should call myself lucky that it was Friday yesterday, which means that it's Saturday today. I tend to stay at my friends' house sometimes without telling him. Err, now I just have to tell Hitsugaya-san…

I felt nervous. Really, I don't understand why yet. I just hope that I don't sound unsure when I tell him. "Hitsugaya-san?" I cursed myself mentally because I sounded unsure already. And I was just asking for his attention damn it. Ugh, and that sounded wrong as well, asking for attention I mean.

I was already looking at him while he was slowing looking up. I wondered where he was looking at a few seconds ago and I mentally slapped myself. Really, why the hell am I thinking this way today?

When our gazes met each other, I could swear that he was able to see every little single detail in my soul. "Yes, Kuchiki?"

I don't really know why the fact of him using my last name annoyed me, but it did anyway. "Just call me Rukia, please." I think that every cell of my brain is still sleeping at the moment. What the hell am I doing?

Then I saw how his whole face seems to bright up at my words and my brain left me mentally for a few seconds. "Of course, but you have to call me Toshirou then."

I could tell that he was excited and I started to wonder why. Something was off about this. He couldn't get excited about such a little thing like this, now could he? Or maybe I just got it wrong. "Of course, Toshirou…" And saying his name just sent a feeling through my body. Gods, what was that?

His eyes were holding some sparks of something that seemed like happiness. And something told me that this was wrong. No serious, I mean it. A voice of a woman is screaming at me in my head. I just ignored her though. My eyes were just glued at the sight. His eyes were breathtaking.

"So what did you want to ask, Rukia?" He asked me, smile still on his face. I didn't want to take that smile off his face. I really hope that my emotionless mask, which I use when I'm with some clan members, wouldn't abandon me right now because I really need it. "I think that I should head back home by now."

I saw how his face fell and started to feel guilty again. I also noticed that he was trying to hide his disappointment. I didn't know why he tried to hide it… Heck, I don't even know why he felt disappointed at all. Really, I shouldn't be as curious as I am now.

I looked at him, just wanting to apologize. But then his smile appeared again. No, not the creepy one. It was the hot one. I felt myself melt on the spot and this was just his smile. That voice started to scream again. She told me to run, or at least to look away from his face. I tore my gaze away from his face so I couldn't see his expression anymore.

I heard him sigh after a few seconds and I looked up automatically. There was no emotion on his face, but I could tell that he was sad. Gods, please tell me that I just went nuts. This day, no, half an hour, doesn't make sense to me anymore! I mean, I hear a voice in my head and she talks to me. I can sort of read this guy which I still barely know and my mind is blurring. Isn't that weird enough already?

"Fine." He whispered softly after a while. "But you're going to eat breakfast first and then I'll escort you back if you don't mind."

I smiled. "Thank you." It was really sweet of him and I really appreciate it, but I don't think that I'll ever have enough courage to admit that to him.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Good luck with the exams if you have them! :)**

**-Denidene**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way!**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

So here I am, after I ate breakfast while Hitsugaya-san disappeared to gods know where. I'm walking through the streets of Karakura town, nearing the center of it. The houses were getting more expensive looking with each street we pass.

I receive glances of a lot of people, just because I'm walking with a stranger who they didn't know well. Maybe I should say that I barely know him as well.

I heard that some people started to whisper, just after we walked past them. I sighed. I should have known that it was going to be this way. They will all suspect that he is my boyfriend while they've never seen us together before. I wanted to roll my eyes. They were just plain idiots... Wait a second. Since when do I think that they think _that_?

When we got near the Kuchiki mansion, I started to get a feeling that something was wrong. And just to confirm my feelings, I looked at Hitsugaya-san. He was looking at the direction of the mansion and his hands were clenched into fists. "Something's wrong…" He was probably muttering to himself, but I caught his words anyway.

I looked at the mansion again and then I noticed something. The front door, it was open. And that was just strange. The front door is not supposed to be open. Panic hit me then. I started to run to the door, just to look what's happening and if nii-sama's alright. Please don't tell me that those creeps are in the mansion.

When I almost reached the door of the mansion, someone yelled. I felt my eyes widen with shock when I recognized the voice. "Nii-sama!"

It seems that he had heard me since he replied as well. "Rukia, do not come near!" His voice seemed to be weaker than a few seconds ago. What the fuck is happening?

His command didn't stop me though. I was just about to run harder when someone grasped my right hand. "He's right, don't go near him." I looked at him while I noticed that his hand was quite cold. I looked him straight in the eyes. "Why?" I asked him while I felt really confused. How could he possibly know what's the right thing to do?

Before he could reply, I heard a loud snarl. It sounded as if it came from the mansion. From the person who was near nii-sama… Then a blur came out of the front door. I couldn't even see or describe the colors. But I do know that there was some white and gray. Oh, and the blur is…turning towards me? Damn it all.

Before I could even move or tell what had exactly happened, I was hold tightly against someone's chest. I felt the cold radiating from the person who held me, so I guessed that it must be Hitsugaya-san. It didn't feel too cold, but it was not warm either. Somehow, it was just comfortable in my opinion. I didn't know why though…

I saw someone standing there. The clothes were white and I couldn't tell if the person was a male or a female. The only thing that my mind could register next to that was the fact that the person had piercing blood red eyes. The next second, he or she disappeared. I felt that Hitsugaya-san had let me go. I was shaking. "Who was that?" My voice was shaky as well.

He didn't answer me and I looked at his face. He was frowning, so I guess that he is thinking about something difficult. "Hitsugaya-san, c-can I go to nii-sama now?" I asked while I felt my stomach twist.

He looked at me with a blank expression. As if he just saw me for the very first time in his life. "You can go in." He said to me, thoughtfully. "But I can't assure that you will like it." I just nodded. Something should be wrong anyway since a person with red eyes stormed out of your house. That was not a good sign at all, now would it?

I walked through the door which was left open and I heard that Hitsugaya-san followed me. I looked through the long hallway, but there was no one to see. Then I looked through the first open door, which was the living-room and I gasped. I saw nii-sama, lying on the ground. His skin was awfully white. Without walking over I could tell that he was dead. It was such a shock to me that I was not able to hold back my tears. I felt them running down my face. But I just couldn't believe what I saw. I just couldn't believe that nii-sama is dead…

Then I felt someone wrapping its arms around me. I didn't have to look to tell who the person was. It was Toshirou. I felt how he gently pulled me closer and I buried my face in his chest while I pulled him closer as well, wrapping my arms around him. I was sobbing, maybe even crying. It just couldn't be true. He couldn't be dead. It was just not possible.

I felt him stroking my hair and I knew that he was trying to comfort me. And somehow, it did. Slowly I stopped with sobbing and crying. He was still holding me though. I didn't know how long we had stood there before he broke the silence. "Are you alright Rukia?"

I looked up and met his gaze. I had the feeling that my eyes were very puffy from crying. I nodded. "Yes, I guess I am…" My voice broke and I saw how he started to frown a little bit.

"Rukia," He whispered softly after a while. "I don't know if it's safe for you to stay here." I looked in his eyes and nodded. I had the feeling that the person would come back for me. If Toshirou didn't escort me home in the first place, I would've been dead already.

"You're going back with me to my place, so I suggest that you're going to get some stuff of yours." He said while he gave me a little comforting smile. I smiled a little bit as well while I nodded again. I didn't want to speak yet, afraid that my voice will break when I do so. And it was just that precise moment that I suddenly noticed that we were sitting on the ground. Well, more like Toshirou was sitting on the ground and I was sitting in his lap. I felt the heat rise on my cheeks while I heard him chuckle.

"Go to your room and just get your stuff." He said gently while he let me go." I will be right with you after I've examined the room." I carefully got out of his lap and I looked at him. "Thank you, Toshirou… oh, and my room is the second door right on the first floor." He just gave me a smile and a nod and then he walked to my brother's corpse.

I walked out of the room and took another glance at him. He was looking at the walls of the room, as if there was a clue hidden somewhere or something like that. I walked up the stairs slowly while I was thinking as well. There was no blood near nii-sama, right? Shouldn't that be suspicious? I slowly shook my head and reached my room.

I quickly grabbed a big bag. I got my underwear first since it would be embarrassing if he saw that. Then I grabbed some jeans, night gowns, jackets, shirts, skirts and dresses. I neatly folded them before I put them into my bag. Then I took my phone and phone charger, my toothbrush and hairbrush. And at least, I put a Chappy doll in the bag. It was my most favorite one because nii-sama gave it to me for my last birthday.

And that's when Hitsugaya walked into my room. When he saw that I was already done with getting my stuff, he smiled. "I am surprised that you're so quick with getting your stuff." I just gave him a tiny smile, not really knowing what I could say.

When I looked at him, I saw that he was looking over my room. It seemed as if he was trying to memorize all the details of my room. I started to look over my own room as well. The walls were a blue color and the bed was just big enough for one person. There was a bookshelf with books on it and a table where I always do my homework on. And that was it for my room. When I looked at Toshirou again, our gazes met. "We can go. I have called the police from the living-room by the way. So we should go before they arrive."

I nodded and I was about to pick up my bag when I noticed that he was carrying my bag already. I smiled at him and he smiled as well. "Thank you." I said.

He just shrugged and walked out of the room while saying: "You're welcome." I followed him out of the house and we headed back to his house. I wasn't really paying attention to where we were actually walking. I didn't even notice that we were there until his voice pulled me back again. "We are here…" He said.

I snapped out of it and looked around. The walk was shorter than I could remember. And the surroundings were a little bit different as well. Is my mind playing tricks on me or did the house move from its original place? I shook my head. Maybe I've cried too much today.

He opened the door and walked in while I followed him. I closed the door behind me and saw that he had dropped the bag in the living-room. "Thank you so much Hitsugaya-san."

He looked at me while he raised an eyebrow. "I thought that I already had told you that you could call me Toshirou." I felt the heat return onto my face. "Oops, I forgot…"

He shook his head while the smile remained on his face. "I am going to get you some food since it's almost lunch time." And he walked to the kitchen, leaving me alone with my thought for a few seconds.

I sighed mentally. I hope that he isn't going to treat me like a princess the entire time. I really hate that since I can take care of myself. And so, I headed towards the kitchen as well.

When I got there, I saw that he was already sitting at the table. On the table was a plate with sandwiches. It impressed me. He was really fast…

I sat down and he just let me eat in silence. I was grateful though. Seriously, those sandwiches were really delicious. When I finished, I had to hold myself back before I actually hugged him. I smiled at him. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "You're welcome. Anyway, I am going to prepare a room for you and I'm back in a few." He didn't wait for an answer as he just got up and walked away.

I was quite grateful that he also gave a moment to think. I really needed to progress some things right now. Okay, so nii-sama is dead and I am going to live here for gods knows how long. Actually, I wonder why Toshirou wants me here anyway. I know that he just wants me to be safe and stuff. I wonder though, why did the person attack nii-sama? Was there a reason for? And then there was something else that bothered me. It didn't seem that nii-sama was murdered on the right way. Why was there no blood?

When Toshirou came back, I was still sitting in the kitchen. He pulled me out of my thoughts by saying: "Did you actually have enough?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I don't really eat much. Thank you for being concerned though." He just smiled on a way that could be described as cute. Gods, I felt like squealing. And the only person for who I have squealed before was Chappy.

"Rukia, I think that you should get some sleep. You look tired…" He said, interrupting my thoughts and my tendency towards squealing.

I frowned. "But I don't feel tired." I tried to protest some more after that, but then I had to yawn of course. Just on that precise moment. I cursed myself and noticed that he had started to laugh.

I pouted. It was not fair. And when he looked at me, he stopped laughing and was all serious again. "Rukia, I know that you are not a baby. But I would feel better when I know that you have slept after all of this. In your sleep you can progress everything just a little bit better, so please get some sleep." It sounded logical, so I didn't even try to protest anymore. "Where is my room if I may ask?"

He walked towards me and took my hand while he looked at me intently. "I'll show you." He whispered while he pulled me out of my chair. It amazed me that he did it gently. I blushed when I felt his skin against mine. It just felt good. I didn't really care that his hands were cold. But maybe I should have asked myself why his hands were cold.

He led me up the stairs and stopped in front of the door of the second door on the left. He faced me and a little smirk was on his face. "Close your eyes." He whispered and I didn't question him. I just immediately closed my eyes. I felt his breath on my face and I shivered a little bit. Then it was gone and I heard a door open. His hands led me into the room. "You can open your eyes." He said after he removed his hands.

I opened my eyes and when I saw what the room looked like, my jaw dropped. The walls were the exact same color blue as my room in the Kuchiki mansion. There was also a table, just slightly bigger than the one I had. There was an empty bookshelf. It really looked like my room, but it was a lot bigger. It also had a king-sized bed. I looked at him and saw that he was smirking "You're going to sleep here and my room is just across the corridor."

I smiled and hugged him. Gods, there went my self control. "Thank you so much Toshirou."

"You're welcome. Sleep well." I let him go and he was about to leave the room, but he suddenly turned around again. "Oh, and do you still want to go to school?"

I was taken off guard by his sudden question. I haven't even thought about that. I wonder if it would make any difference. I mean, I had a lot of subjects on which I have already studied. And if it was needed I could take lessons of the internet.

And of course, he pulled me out of my thoughts again. "You don't have to answer me now. Just think about it and I'll hear your answer soon."

"Okay, I will Toshirou." I said while I smiled a little bit. He stared at me for a few seconds and then smiled as well. "Have nice dreams." Then he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I saw my bag on the ground and I smiled some more. He was a real gentle man. I opened the bag, grabbed a night gown and started to change my clothes. I didn't even bother to think that there was a chance that Toshirou could walk into the room. I got under the blankets after I hung my clothes on the chair and was dressed in a purple night gown.

When I lied in the bed I started to snuggle deeper into the blankets. I noticed that this bed was soft as well and there was also a light and sweet scent. It was vaguely familiar. I think that the scent is Toshirou's. I smiled at the thought of him sleeping in this bed. I shook my head. What the hell am I thinking? I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**AN: thanks for the reviews and the story alerts!**

**Have a blessed day/night! And I'll see you later!**

**-Denidene**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, from this chapter on, there will be more changes and a few chapters will be in a different order. So I hope you like it. :) Thanks for the reviews by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

The next time I woke up, I was more aware of my surroundings than the prvious time. I could remember that I wasn't home anymore since someone has killed nii-sama. And the only thing I knew from that person was that he or she had piercing red eyes.

I shivered when I could see those eyes clearly in front of me. I looked out of the windows and almost screamed when I saw something moving in the trees. I blinked again and it was gone. So, was it my imagination or something like that? I shook my head. I think that I'm going to get insane if my mind plays more tricks on me...

And then back to his name? Was I allowed to use his first name or not? Ugh, I am such an old lady sometimes. I can't remember the things that normal people should remember. And if I forget something like that, then that was absolutely not a good sign.

Then I heard his sweet voice again, but this time it was also filled with concern. That made me worry just a little bit. I knew that I was kind of eavesdropping, but I couldn't help it. I was curious.

"Did you hear anything about the attack?" I frowned a little bit. Which attack? Don't tell me that the world started to break down while I was sleeping. I listened to the silence, concluding that he was having a conversation through the phone.

"No, I didn't come near the person." He said while I noticed some sarcasm in his voice. "But there is a girl upstairs at the moment since I've saved her."

The next silence was short since I heard "What?" a few seconds later. I wonder what the other person had said. I shook my head. I am being a bad girl since I shouldn't eavesdrop on, a maybe private, but a very serious conversation.

"You are a freaking pervert!" And that pulled my out of my thoughts again. "Of course I am not sleeping in the same bed! I have a house damn it and you of all people should know that since you have slept here a few times as well. And you slept in a _spare room_! It took me a few seconds before I actually realized that the other person was thinking that we had slept _together_... I felt a blush creeping onto my face again. Who the fuck is that person?

And then he started to talk again, which made me blush even more. "No, of course she is not ugly!" He was yelling. Then he continued with a more quiet voice. "There is something starnge about her though..." I frowned again. Okay, wait a second. What is strange about me?

He suddenly started to hiss. It sounded really dangerous and I felt shivers running through my body. "She. Is. NOT! Dangerous." Then he started to talk really quiet again. I couldn't hear him talk anymore. Well, I could hear some low humming, but not the exact words anymore.

I wonder, which date is it today? I took my phone and flipped it open. It was Decemner the 10th. Wow, why can't I remember that it was December already? Well, at least that does explain why the sky turned black so early.

I heard the door open and I looked up, only to meet his gaze. We kind of began staring at each other. He was the first one to speak. "Are you alright Rukia?" His voice was still full of concern which made me feel warm inside and smile. "Yes, I am Hitsugaya-san."

He sighed silently and a small smirk was gracing his lips. "This is the third time that I'm saying this and I won't repeat it again. You may call...wait, no, scratch that, you must call me Toshirou. I am going to get insane if you call me Hitsugaya-san the whole time. It makes me feel old." I gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry, habits are quite hard to break."

Then I noticed that he was suddenly interested. "What is a habit of yours? Calling people by their last name with suffix?" He entered the room and made his way towards the bed and sat down on the edge of it.

I nodded and looked him in the eyes, feeling something flutter in my stomach. "Yeah, I always had to be respectful to other people, so I never use any first names anymore..."

He seemed to understand that since he asked this: "Even your friends?"

I thought about it and a little smile crept onto my face. "There are three exceptions."

"Who?" he asked and I noticed his curious tone.

"Well, first there is a guy with orange hair. He is one of my classmates. I call him strawberry." I started to grin because of the good memories.

"Strawberry?" He asked, confused. His confused face almost made me squeal. It was cute... Gods, I need distraction before I get crazier.

I smiled a little bit. "I call him strawberry because of the meaning of his real name. His real name is Ichigo." I frowned a little bit when I saw him stiffen at the mention of that name.

"What's wrong Toshirou?"

I saw how he relaxed again which only made me more curious. "I am sorry. I thought that I heard an different name than the one you said. Could you repeat the name again?"

I nodded. "His name is Ichigo." I saw how he thought a minute about it before he smiled as well. "Yes, Strawberry is the perfect nickname. Who are the others?"

"The other is a very good friend of mine. His name is Renji, but I call him pineapple." His face and voice got confused again. "Why that?"

"Well," I started. "Because he always has his hair in a pony tail. The end of that always looks like the green thing on top of a pineapple... so yeah." I saw him blink before he burst out in a laughter. I looked at him while he laughed and smiled. Somehow, I think that I'm addicted to him. His laugh, his smile, his chuckles. I shook my head slowly. Gods, I am not getting crazier, I'm getting insane already.

Then I noticed that he was looking at me as well. His face told me that he knew who the last one was, but he didn't make an attempt to ask or to push me. I sighed since I was going to tell him anyway. "The last one is nii-sama." It was difficult to say his name, but I didn't break down. That was at least something. He crawled towards me and I blinked. What the fuck is he doing? And oh gods, why did he look so handsome?

When he was sitting next to me, he wrapped his arms around me. I felt the familiar cold waves coming from his body and somehow, I started to cry. I cursed myself after I concluded that even the softest touch was able to get me crying.

We sat there for a while and I didn't know what to do to get my tears stop. I felt that he was stroking my hair and his cold skin felt quite comfortable even though I didn't search something behind it yet. I was afraid of the answer already. My conclusion at the moment was that his skin was cold because it was December and he was wearing a black, short sleeved T-shirt and some pants.

When I finally stopped with crying, I looked up at him with a guilty look. He was just smiling at me and staring into my eyes. "I am sorry... I just ruined your shirt." I said to him.

He chuckled. "Don't worry about such a little thing. You may be sad and you may cry. I know the feeling of losing someone who is dear to you. My parents died a few years ago."

I just looked at his young face. I would guess that he was fourteen, maybe fifteen. "How old are you?" I asked him, ignoring the fact that it was rude to ask. I saw how he seemed to press his lips together. But it could also be imagination since my eyes should be very puffy from crying.

"I am sixteen." He said. Oh, I wouldn't have expected that. I looked over him again and decided that he could be sixteen since his shoulders were quite broad. It was possible that he was just a little bit shorter than boys from his age are supposed to be. Just like the fact that I'm shorter than girls from my age as well. "And how old are you?"

"I am sixteen." I said while I know that he had a harder life than me. Then her voice returned. It was bugging me, telling me that I should not believe him. She was saying that he was a liar and I was getting enough of it. I shove the voice back to the back of my mind, trying to ignore it as much as I could.

And then I realized something, the sky was actually still black. "Hey, Toshirou, what time is it?" I looked at him and then my eyes went wide when I only saw his white fluffy hair in front of my face. I felt his breath on my neck while my heart skipped a beat. Gods, what the fuck is he doing?

He snapped out of something that seemed like a trance. He immediately sat straight again, eyes wide as well. "I-I am s-sorry." He stuttered. I shook my head and gave him a little smile. "No problem." I said. "It was not like you were trying to bite or mark me or something like that."

This time he stiffened a little bit while his eyes were even wider. Then a small smile crept onto his face. "Well, what would you've done if I did mark you?" I felt my eyes widen. What the fucking hell? "What kind of question is that?"

He smirked. "Never mind it." He got out of the bed and I looked at him, wondering what it just was that made him do that. That made him say _that_. Even though his breath felt really nice against my neck...

"Oh, and I wondered something. Did I wake you up?" He asked me and I shook my head as reply. "No," I said quickly, knowing that I was lying to him. "I was already awake."

He was staring intently into my eyes. "Did you hear something?"

I shook my head, knowing that I was lying again. I already felt bad. "No, actually, I did hear you talk but not the words." He nodded and gave me a smile. "Well, I am going to get some sleep now. Sleep well." And he walked out of the room.

I shook my head. It was a strange moment. It really felt like he was going to bite me or something like that. It actually felt dangerous. I shook my head. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should get some more sleep...

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Have a blessed time and I see you guys again when I update again.**

**Denidene**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for the reeviews! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next day with a very warm and a quite comfortable feeling on my face. I smiled at the thought of the sun. I let myself even relax more. That was until the moment when I actually realized that it should be pretty late by now. My eyes snapped open and for a split second I even thought that I would be late for my first lesson.

I shook my head. As if I could ever forget something like this. I shook my head some more, just to clear my thoughts a little bit before I made myself get up.

And that's when it hit me. Why did it feel so warm here? Wasn't it supposed to be December? So... Oh Gods, headache, headache. Ugh, never mind it.

I quickly got up and dressed myself in some skinny jeans and a simple black, short sleeved shirt before I headed downstairs.

You know, I feel the need to eat some ice-cream now... Oh, gods, this is going to be a pretty damn awkward day for sure. Even in the Kuchiki mansion I would never have such thoughts. Now I wonder why the fuck I would have these thoughts right now.

And I also started to wonder what time it was. I would guess that it was late in the afternoon now. But knowing myself, I should not trust myself in things like that. The last time I thought that it was late in the afternoon, it actually was already ten o'clock in the evening...

When I got downstairs, after being embarrassed about the fact that I almost forgetting to brush my teeth, I saw Hitsu-... I mean Toshirou sitiing at the table, staring intently at the screen of his laptop.

I walked over and sat down at the table as well. After a while he looked up and gave me a small smile. "Good morining Rukia."

I gave him a small smile as well. "Good morning." I let my eyes flicker to the clock behind him and to my surprise, it was almost eleven o'clock. Oh, I knew that I would take the wrong guess. I just don't have that special connection with time if you get what I mean.

"Have you slept well?" My eyes flickered back to him. I just nodded, not able to speak because I felt something tickling my neck which made me shiver. Somehow, the feeling was quite familiar.

"That's good to hear." I looked at his face and saw how he slowly turned serious.

"You know, they have researched _his_ body." I blinked. I've heard the words, but I don't really understand what he's saying.

I saw that he was shaking his head a little bit and an amused smile was gracing his lips. "They've brought your brother's body to the hospital and they've researched the Kuchiki mansion."

Oh, okay. Why do I feel so dumb out of the sudden? "They've placed a little article about this in the local newspaper."

My eyes flickered to his computer and back to him. "Let me guess." Wow, my voice was surely quiet at the moment. "You were reading the article."

He smiled and got up. "Yes, I was." And then he patted on his seat. "I think you should sit down and read it."

I just nodded dumbly. It felt like every cell of my brain was on zero procent. Well, it would be quite normal since that's usually the case when I wake up and actually should have gone to school.

I got up and sat down on his spot. I almost started to frown when I noticed the fact that the chair was cold. As if no one had sat there at all.

Then I felt his breath on my neck and I shivered. It was that same tickling feeling again.

"Read this article carefully. Make sure to tell me when you notice strange things in this article which are lies or maybe something we've haven't noticed ourselves yet." I nodded and felt his breath disappear.

I turned in my chair and looked at him. He was standing at the door. "Oh, and I want to know if you have any possibilities for an answer on a few simple questions, but that can wait. I just want to say, if you have time left, try to dig into your past and try to remember the little details from your btrother. I just want to know if we can have a little guess of the profile of the offender. This can take a few days and maybe it won't be figured out at all. If you want to wait, then you can read." And he gestured to his huge bookshelves, all filled with books.

I was surprised. I never heard him say more than about three, quite short, sentences. I nodded before I actually started to wonder something. "Hey, Toshirou, can I ask you something?"

I saw him nod while a smile had made its way onto his face. And I could almost swear that it was just because I used his first name. Oh, I shouldn't be thinking this.

"You know, I just wonder why you want to know all this?" And then, he fucking chuckled.

"Just read it, it will leave you unstatisfied." I blinked and then I gave him a small smile. "Okay then."

He was about to turn when I got really curious. "Toshirou, where are you going?"

He turned around and I noticed that his smile seemed even bigger than before. "Oh, I think I forgot to tell you that part. I am going to get some food for in the fridge since its quite empty now. Do I have to get you something specific?"

I blushed because I felt embarrassed when I remembered my thoughts of this morning. I shook my head anyway. "No, everything you get will be fine." I looked over him. He was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt, short sleeved.

He gave me a little smile and turned around. That's when I actually noticed that he had a blue dragon painted on the back of his T-shirt. I smiled and watched him heading out of the door.

I turned back to the screen of his laptop and started reading the article.

_On the 10th of December, the policemen have found the dead body of Kuchiki Byakuya. It was found in his own house, the Kuchiki mansion. The body was immediately sent to the hospital for further investigation. And the people who have researched his body have concluded that he was murdered on a very strange manner. They couldn't find any traces that could have crushed him nor could they find any drops of blood on his clothes_

_Kuchiki Byakuya lived together with his adopted sister, Kuchiki Rukia. There hasn't been any sign of her yet. If she don't appear at school today, which is probably going to be the case, she will be reported as 'disappeared'. We don't know if she is murdered or just held as hostage. People are already fearing the worst._

I actually didn't notice anything strange which we didn't notice. At least, not yet.

_We are trying to reach some family of them, hoping that they could arrange some burial after this all. We are also trying to find some friends of the younger Kuchiki, hoping that they can reach her by calling her cellphone or just texting her._

_The policemen don't really know what they should do with their stuff, but they do warn the people. You should not try to enter the house anymore now. People who live there have confirmed that there is something or someone in the house at night. They have seen something move in the kitchen and mostly in the room where Byakuya was killed and Rukia's room._

Alright, that's just plain creepy. Who the hell wants to get in my room? And especially at night, where normal people usually tries to sleep? Jeez, the world is getting crazier every single day...

_The person who murdered them is still unknown, but the policemen will do everything in their power to find out who caused this tragedy. The hospital staff had also searched on Byakuya's clothes and body for clues which may lead us to the offender. THey found nothing. The policemen are searching for clues in the house at the moment. If they find something, then we will report it immediately. In the mean time, please stay away from the house for your own safety._

I rolled my eyes. They never find anything. It's just always the same with them...

Then I scrolled down some more, just because I wanted to take my mind of this whole topic. And also if there was other interesting news.

Then a picture caught my attention. It was an old looking house and I gasped when I recognized it. It was Toshirou's house, the house where I was at the moment. Why is a picture of his house on this page?

And of course I got curious and I started to read.

_The myth of today is a very strange one. There was a rich guy, who lived in the Middle Ages. He was always searching more ways to earn more money. He even killed people for it. A few years later, his wife had given birth to a lovely son. But once he saw his own son, he immediately wanted to get rid of him. The reason was because the boy had white hair. And not too soon after that day, he let someone kidnap his own son and he even earned money with it. The thing he didn't know was that the boy would be given great chances to built up his live. But the poor thing had to meet some certain people who couldn't stand him. And that's when they all cursed him. They got help from an old lady who knew a lot about the dark side of magic. And so, they created an house which would travel over the whole world. The strange thing about the house is that it can think on its own. It shows up now and then. The reason of placing this myth on this page is because the house was actually seen a few days ago._

I shook my head. Was this a big joke or what? Then her voice sounded through my head again. _'You know that the article is right anyway...'_

I shook my head. It is not and it never will be...right? I shove the voice back into the darkest parts of my mind. The parts I will never visit consciously. I didn't want that voice to bpother me again. And most of all, I didn't want to doubt myself again.

I closed the laptop and started to wait patiently for Toshirou. I was not tired enough to take a nap. And I really didn't want to think about this topic now.

I got up and walked towards the bookshelf after a while, just because I got bored. I saw a lot of titles and names of authors which I did recognize. The one that actually got my attention was the one of Twilight. I took the book from the shelf and sat down on the couch. And then I started to read...

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Have a blessed time and I see you guys again when I update which will be soon. :)**

**-Denidene**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the reviewing Dirtyspots-sama and Yuzy! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

How cool would it be if you didn't had to sleep at all? I wonder though, wouldn't you just get bored faster than usual? Oh man, I should stop reading this Twilight book. But still, it would be cool to be a vampire. I put the book down on the small table in front of me.

I had glanced at the clock a few times by now. A few hours had passed and still no sign of Toshirou. I wonder if he's alright. From what I remember, the market wouldn't be too far from his house.

I glanced out of the window and shivered when I remembered the first time when I looked out of that same window. Would that girl be still alive?

I couldn't really see anything except trees. It was weird though. Why can't I remember that?

Then I heard something. I don't know what it exactly was, but it sounded like snarls. And it was really close since it was actually quite loud.

I felt myself stiffen when I saw blood red eyes staring at me from the other side of the window. I felt mt hands getiing sweaty and my heart beating faster. Was it the same person from a few days ago? Or is it someone else?

Before I could see anything else of the person, I saw a blur of white flashing by and then only trees again. The snarls didn't stop though. It seemed to be even louder than before.

I wonder though, who would have red eyes? And since I have read a vampire stuff, the only thing I can come up with now was a vampire. But wouldn't that mean that...?

My thoughts got interrupted when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw to my relief that Toshirou had managed to... wait, he managed to get inside without getting hurt? Okay, of course I am relieved. If I wasn't, then I would be heartless. But how did he manage to do that? Where is that person with those red eyes? And why am I asking myself so many questions? Damn it, another headache.

I blinked and saw him looking at me with concern. I gave him a little smile while I noticed that he had a frown on his face. It was a little bit weird to see for me since he usually smiles. I wonder though, is there a reason for?

"Are you alright?" I heard him ask. His voice sounded different. I just didn't know why it did though.

"Of course I am alright. You don't have to worry about me."

He smiled a little bit and somehow, it seemed creepy. "I can't help it. It's my whole life to worry about beautiful ladies like you."

And then I felt the uncomfortable heat on my face again. I looked away from his face. Somehow his voice just suddenly got husky and his smile just breathtaking. Damn him and his ability to get me blush.

I glanced at him and noticed that he seemed a little bit tense. It was actually bothering me. What had happened to make him like this? Was it that person? Had he seen something which he didn't want to see? "Are you alright Toshirou?"

He gave me a nod. It seemed a little bit stiff and quick. And that actually made me worry. What the fuck has happened?

I saw him looking at me and I gave him a small smile. I hope it would comfort him just a little bit. I don't really know what to do or to say since I don't know him that well. "Is there something I can do for you?"

He shook his head and walked to the kitchen. I heard him open the fridge and I guessed that he was putting in the... oh my god, I don't even know if he had some plastic bag with him or not. Really, I need to get a grip on myself.

After a few moments, he came back into the room and he sat next to me on the couch. I noticed that he still seemed tense and I decided that I actually should let this drop. Who am I to pry into his mind and business? There must be a good reason if he's really tense. But if I am really honest with myself, I kind of want to know what's really going on. I am just a curious person sometimes.

I shivered again and noticed that it felt colder than a few moment ago. I looked at him again and saw that he was looking at the book. Then he looked up and our gazes met.

"You like to read that book?" It almost sounded suspicious. His face was emotionless eventhough his eyes seemed brighter than before. Or maybe it was the lightfall.

I shook my head. "The book is quite okay. This is the first time I've ever read it. I have heard about it though."

He just shook his head and muttered something which I couldn't catch. Then he looked me in the eye, holding my gaze. "How was the article."

I started to feel a little bit sad when I thought about the article again. "It's always the same. It would be a miracle when they once do know what has happened. And it would even be a miracle if there comes a second article about this case."

He nodded. "I have to agree with that much. It is always the same. Anyway, have you noticed something strange about the article."

"Well, I just thought something was weird. Who wants to go into my room and my brother's room when at night?"

Toshirou nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. "Shouldn't you be asking the question: 'Who wants to get in _my_ room at night?'"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why would that be different from my quetstion?"

"Well, your brother should be the target since he's killed. You are with me and practically have escaped. Why would he search in your room when your brother is the one who practically knows everything?"

I frowned a little bit. "But what if the preson wanted to kill me as well? And since I've fled, he wants a clue which he might find in my room. Just a clue which can tell him where I would go when my brother is killed."

I saw his eye narrowing just a little bit. "Yeah, that's also a possibility. Have you thought about your brother's past?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't. Sorry about that, but I couldn't keep my mind on this topic anymore."

He nodded. "That's understandable. Can you tell me. Is there a reason why he could be killed for?"

After a few seconds, there was just one reason which I could remember. "Maybe because he's the head of a noble clan. The Kuchiki clan, one of the strongest clans."

I saw his eyes widen and his face turned serious. "Wouldn't that leave you as head of the clan since your his..."

"Adopted sister. I was the little sister of his wife." I wonder now. Why am I telling him this?

"But that doesn't change that you're the head now, right?" A smirk was visible on his face now.

"No, I don't think so. Or maybe... I don't know." I was confused. How would that make me the head of the clan. I don't even know how powerful the clan actually is.

Then I saw his eyes flicker to the clock. A small smile was on his face again. The normal one this time though."I should prepare dinner by now."

I nodded and he stood up and headed back to the kitchen again while I started to read Twilight again.

A few hours later, I found myself in my room again. He had insisted that we both should get to our rooms and I just agreed. He looked pretty tired, so that's why. I still hated the fact that he didn't let me wash the dishes. I do have the Twilight book lying on my bed now. I want to read it till the last page, but I shouldn't. I am afraid to get a nightmare about vampires.

I just couldn't forget something what had happened just a few moments ago. He had led me up the stairs while he had my hands in his. His hands felt cold, but it didn't bother me at all. It was just strange.

He stopped in front of the door of my room and he had looked me intently in my eyes. And then, he hugged me. I could feel his whole body against mine. His body radiated cold waves. I had shivered, but it wasn't because of the cold waves. It was because his hug actually gave me a very warm feeling.

And now I just feel like a lovesick puppy. I can't get the feeling out of my system. Gods, I even long to hug him again and that will not end well.

And before he had went into his room, he had told me to have nice dreams. His voice even huskier than this afternoon. And when I told him the same, he said: "I know I will have nice dreams." His voice made me shiver even more. There was some emotion hidden in that sentence, but I couldn't put my finfer on it yet.

I looked out of my window and told myself to stop thinking about him. It would be really awkward tomorrow if I don't stop thinking about him.

I almost screamed when I saw trees in front of the window. They were standing so close to each other that the sun rays couldn't even pass them. So, how did they pass this motning then?

I shook my head and started to re-dress myself. Then I lied down on the bed. I slowly started to drift off when I heard my phone ring, once. It was a text message.

I cursed silently. Who the fuck is that?

I grabbed my cellphone and flipped it open. To my surprise, it was Ichigo.

_Hey Rukia, tell me where the fuck you are at the moment. Renji and I are really worried. So please answer fast midget, before we start to break off the town..._

I rolled my eyes. They were morons, just like always. But what should I answer? I smiled when I got a little idea.

_Dear Strawberry and Pineapple, you guys shouldn't worry about me. I am still alive and live with a very nice guy at the moment. You should worry about yourselves, because if you tell anyone that I am still alive or if you break off the town, I will personally rip your head off. Rukia._

Okay, it is not nice at all. But I don't even know if I could text them at all. And then my phone rang once again.

_Jeez, you don't have to be so mean to us Rukia. But we are glad to hear that you're alright and that you still have to strenght to be yourself..._

I felt a vein pop. What is he trying to say? Ugh, never mind. I am going to sleep...

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Have a blessed time!**

**-Denidene**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:Sorry for the late update! I had to work the whole week so I had no time to work this chapter out. Anyways, thanks for reviewing Yuzy, Khemprilrisi, Dirtyspots-sama, Icedragonshiki, apple21 and Kaname! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

A few days later, I found myself lying on my bed. I was having a peaceful moment. At least, it seemed that way. My head had filled itself with so many questions already and it was still early in the morning.

I was doubting, wondering and accusing myself for being insane once again. I was asking myself questions and I couldn't answer them at all.

I felt stupid. I would almost believe that this house was moving. But houses were absolutely not meant to move, now were they? And if it is truly moving, and the Gods above know I am right about this since I have evidence, then how did Toshirou end up here? How long has this house travelled around? And why?

I sighed silently. Life has never seemed complicated until now.

I glance out of the window every morning and night when I am lying in my bed already. Trees come and go. I can hear you wonder why I just don't look straight out of the window and prove myself what has been happening. I'll tell you. I am afraid of the answer.

Can you imagine to wake up and find yourself on the sea with no land in sight? Now, I wouldn't want to wake up like that. Or maybe in the jungle or in the desert.

I got snapped out of my thoughts by my phone which had rang once. I quickly grabbed it from underneath my pillow and wondered who would text me at... yeah, what's the time anyway?

I flipped my phone open and saw that it was barely six o'clock in the morning. Who would text me at this time?

I rolled my eyes when I saw that it was Ichigo, that moron. I was curious though. What could be so important to text me right now?

_Wait a second! You're a living with a 'very nice guy'? Since when? Who is this said guy? Do I know him at all? Don't tell me that you've been irresponsible!_

I shook my head. I knew that he was dumb, but he sure took his time to progress this. He took about 6 days! I wonder though, what would he mean with 'irresponsible'? He wouldn't mean... oh, never mind it.

Anyway, I have also took notice of something else. Those red eyes, they seem to follow me, or rather to say this house, everywhere. Alright, I know I have kind of lost my mind. It just seems so real to me.

And then Toshirou. He is still on my suspection list. Somethig is just off with him and I can't tell what it is. It's just so confusing. Sometimes I think I know what's going on and the next minute I just forget what I have been thinking while it was a thought from just a few seconds ago.

I heard the door open and I blinked. And sure, as if he had heard me thinking about him...

"Rukia, are you awake?" Sounded a silent whisper.

I looked at him and nodded. Then I saw him approach. He sat on the edge of the bed, just as usual. "How long have you been awake?" I looked at him and he really seem tired.

"I don't know." I replied honestly. I have been lying and wondering for quite a long time.

"I see. Is there something bothering you?" He asked, looking me straight in the eyes. I shook my head. No way that I am going to tell him what has been on my mind these past days.

I saw a smirk appearing on his face and this couldn't be a good sign. "Well, I can tell that you are bothered by something. And pretty girls like you shouldn't have to be bothered by anything."

I blushed. Gods, I would almost swear that he loved to get me flushed. "I am not."

He smirked. "What? Not pretty or not bothered?"

I cursed silently. Maybe I should think before I speak. "Umm...both?"

He laughed for a bit and then he went serious again. "I know you're bothered by something. Everytime you space out, a little frown is shown on your pretty face. I was just wondering why."

I felt myself frown at this. "Have you been watching me when I space out?"

"N-no, of course not!" I felt a smirk appear on my face. He had been watching me. And somehow, the thought gave me a warm feeling. Why? I can't tell. Then a silence fell.

"Fine, maybe I did." He muttered after a while. "But I am just concerned. If you need someone to talk to, you can always talk to me." He then said with some more confidence.

I nodded. "Thank you Toshirou."

Another silence fell and I stared out of the window again. I had no idea how many time had passed and I didn't wonder about it until the sun started to rise. I looked at him and saw him looking at me. He was frowning a little bit as well.

I sighed silently. I knew that he was thinking how to make me tell what I was thinking. I had noticed that he always wanted to know if something was bothering me or if I was alright. It is sweet of him, but he had nothing to be concerned about. Right?

I glanced out of the window again and I felt my eyes widen when I saw those red eyes again. And the next second, I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I knew who it was and I snuggled even closer to him. It always went this way. At least once a day because I just see those eyes everywhere.

"Tell me Rukia, what's going on in that head of yours?" He whispered.

Should I just ask him? It sounded so stupid and crazy. A house that can move on its own, isn't that just insane? Oh well, I never said that I wasn't crazy. I swallowed and then I tried to get out of his embrace. He didn't let go though. "Toshirou?" I noticed that my voice sounded uncertain.

He let me go and looked at my face. "Yes?"

I swallowed. "Does...?" Gods, I can't ask it. It just didn't sound logical! But I have nothing to loose anyway, right? I swallowed again and took a deep breath. Then I looked at him, straight in his eyes. "Promise me that you won't get mad at me."

He looked quite confused at first which made him looke cute. But it soon turned into curiosity and interest. "Is it that bad?"

I shook my head slowly. "I don't really know, but I just don't want you to get mad at me." Okay, since when do I actually fucking care about that? Ugh, never mind. My mind is even too complicated for me to understand. Besides, I don't really have time to question myself at the moment. "If you think I'm crazy or insane, just think that please."

He arched an eyebrow. "Tell me first, then I'll decide."

I shook my head. "No, I won't tell you until you've promised me first."

He gave me a little smile while his eyes seemed to tell me that he was quite amused. "Alright then, I promise you that I won't get mad at you."

I smiled a bit while I took another few deep breaths. Well, it's now or never. "Does this house move?" I asked him while I was still looking intently at his face, waiting for it to change emotions.

I saw how he stiffened a little bit and how his eyes held surprised at first. I would have expected to see anger in his eyes then, but I was suprised when I didn't. The surprise in his eyes turned into horror and panic.

"How?" He asked me while holding my gaze. "How did you find out?"

I felt my jaw drop. "You mean that this house is seriously moving itself from one place to another?"

Then I heard him curse silently while he looked away. After a few seconds, he looked at me again. I saw how his face turned soft. How his eyes seemed to hold a sparkle which captivated me. I felt myself melting right on the spot while a warmth was washing over me. Then I shook my head and looked down. I had to try to think clear again without all these messed up feelings. I also had a little déjà-vu feeling. It was like something was messing with my mind and my feelings. "Toshirou, what do you exactly mean with _'how_ _did you find out?'_"

I heard him sigh before he said: "Yes Rukia, this house is really moving around."

My head automatically snapped up when I noticed how sad his voice sounded. I looked at him and saw that he just seemed like a lost little boy at the moment. Just a lost child who didn't know what to do or to say. And insantly I felt guilty. He was so sweet to let me stay in his house, even though it's a little bit weird house, and he takes care of me at the moment. I shouldn't do something as selfish as this...

"Never mind it." I muttered while I crawled closer to him and pulled him into an embrace. He instantly burrowed his face in the crook of my neck. I shivered and instantly started to blush again. The contact with his skin made me shiver. It really felt good. I seriously need to research my thinking progress. This is absolutely not the way I used to think.

"Rukia," He whispered. "Where did you get this idea from?"

I pulled him a little bit closer before I whispered: "The site which you haved showed me yesterday, there was a article about this house. I recognized it on the picture that was shown just under the picture of my brother. And so I got curious and began to read."

I felt Toshirou nod. "And you just believed the story?" Disbelief could be heard in his voice.

I shook my head a little bit. "No, of course not. It could have been a story to entertain people. The article just have pushed my thoughts to a different direction. I have glanced out of the window when I was lying in bed every morning and night after reading that article. And I have drawn my conclusion from that..."

He nodded again. "Its sounds more like you. But why didn't you just look out of the window. You would have gotten your answers faster that way."

I smirked. "You would have heard me scream when I didn't recognize the place."

He laughed a little bit and I felt the vibration of that going through my body. I shivered at the feeling. We sat there for a while and I was still holding onto him. And he didn't really seem to mind it since I felt him leaning onto me.

After a while, I noticed that his breaths were deep and even. I laid him down on the bed and I looked at his face. He was looking very peaceful in his sleep. In fact, it's actually the most peaceful look I've seen on his face since I got to know him.

I sighed. He is still very handsome...Damn it! Now I did it again!

I covered him with a blanket. Then I grabbed the Twilight book and sat down next to him, also under the blankets. I didn't notice the cold waves radiating from his body until now.

Now there are even more questions added to this shit. Why do I seem attracted to him like this? I barely know him and look at me. I can almost be compared to a fan girl who is 'in love' with her idol. Why do I act like this so out of the sudden? Why now? And why in _his_ presence? And why does his being sent out cold waves?

I sighed. I just get more frustrated with myself this way because I have no anwers. And I don't expect them soon anyway. Ugh, why is this so complicated?

I shook my head and started to read again while I wondered if I should take a look out of the window...?

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! And I shall update soon again! Have a blessed day!~**

**-Denidene**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:Surprise! This is a make up for posting late~ Thanks for reviewing Dirtyspots-sama, Khemprilrisi, ****Yuzy, ****apple21, Miyoshi Murasaki and Kaname! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

I've read quite a lot and got to know more about vampires and werewolves. I have to admit, the book is quite good. Anyway, I put the book down after a while, not wanting my mind to keep gushing about vampires.

I started to stare at Toshirou for some reason. Why? I don't know. But the pull to watch him was there.

I slowly traced his features with my eyes. I felt ashamed of doing so, but I just couldn't help myself. He is such a perfect gentleman with good looks. I wouldn't be surprised if he disappeared one day. I sighed. I was being silly again.

I started to wonder about something though. The article about this house said that it had shown itself in the Middle Ages and now I wonder how Toshirou ended up in this house? I mean, he can't be older than 500 years, now can he?

I took a deep breath and then I felt my hand being squeezed. I looked at Toshirou and saw that he was staring at me with a quite confused face. I squeaked and almost fell out of the bed because of that. Luckily he pulled me close again... well, maybe too close. I started to blush when I realized that my head was resting on his chest.

I heard and felt him take a deep breath and concluded that he would ask me if I was alright, so I asked him something before he could ask me that. "How long have you been awake?"

And then he chuckled. I don't know why he did that, but I felt his whole chest shake which made me feel even more uncomfortable. "I have been awake for a while, but I didn't want to disturb you. So I have just been thinking."

I looked up because I wanted to see his face, but soon I regretted that. My face was way too close to his and now he could probably see my blush clearly. I looked away again and muttered: "I am sorry about that."

He thighten his arms around me. "No problem, I have enjoyed it to just lie next to you." I just nodded, not knowing what to say. So instead I tried to get the blush of my cheeks with no avail.

I heard him chuckle again and just concluded that his chuckle was just as addictive as his laugh. "So what did you plan to do today?" He asked me.

"I don't know." Gods, I don't know where we are anyway so how could I possible know what to do?

And as if he had read my mind, he said: "Well, maybe we can get out for some fresh air. We are somewhere in France anyway."

I smiled and got my head of his chest. "Sounds like a good idea."

He smiled at me too. "Let's get up then." I got up and Toshirou silently got up as well. "I'll change and see you in the kitchen."

I nodded and he silently left my room. I sighed. It was quite nice to let my head rest on his chest. I was shocked when I realized what I had been thinking. I shook my head. What was that?

I quickly went through my clothes to decide what to wear. Finally, I settled down for a white shirt with short sleeves. I also got myself some to wear some jeans and black sneakers. I quickly went to the bathroom with my hairbrush and toothbrush and did what you were supposed to do with them.

After a few minutes, I got my butt downstairs. Toshirou had already made some toast for me and he was already chewing on his own. I was surprised though. How could he be so fast?

Then I saw that he had a crooked smile on his face. "Were you staring Rukia?" He asked me with a teasing tone.

I felt my face flush and quickly shook my head. "No, of course not. I was just wondering how you could be so fast." I quickly walked over and sat down at the table.

He laughed and I began to pout. "That's not funny you know." I said.

He was still laughing and when he looked at me, he stopped and started to stare at me with a serious expression. "You know," he finally said. "You're very cute when you do that."

I could swear that my blush just got a few shades darker. I really want to curse him. Was making me blush his hobby or something like that?

Then I started to smile. Despite that, I can't be rude, now can I? And my smile got even bigger when I saw his confused face. "Thank you." I said while I didn't really meant it. At least, that's what I told myself. Because I do feel something warm inside me when he says those things. But I just don't know if he is serious about what he is saying or if he's just doing that on purpose.

Then I shook my head and looked at him. I smiled sheepish when I saw his confused face. "I'm sorry, but I think I've been spacing out for a little while."

He just smiled. "No problem, just eat." I thanked him and started to eat.

"So Toshirou, tell me, where are we exaclty?" I asked him after a while.

Toshirou smirked. "We are in France. And to be precise, somewhere near Paris."

I looked at him, surprised. "Weren't we in Japan just a week ago?" Alright, I know that plains usually just take a day to travel that distance. I was just surprised.

"Yes, we were, but we are in French now." He said with a matter of fact tone. "Yesterday we were in Marocco, the day before that on the North Pacific Ocean and the day before that we were in Russia."

I just shook my head at this."I don't think I want to know how fast this house moves or why there is no logic pattern at all."

Toshirou smirked. "You better hurry up and eat your toast before it gets cold." I looked down at my plate. Oh yeah, my breakfast. I quickly ate it and then I insisted to wash the dishes. He let me wash them which made me just feel better. Just slightly though. But I did feel Toshirou staring holes in my back.

When I was finished, we got outside. And to my surprise, it was autumn. Okay, I know this shouldn't surprise me, but it did. I never thought my Biology book would be right about the seasons on earth. Or maybe I should say that I didn't trust my crazy teacher at all. His name was Kurotsuchi Mayuri and he was just plain insane. There were no words to describe that.

I started to focus more on the surroundings and saw a forest nearby. Then I just started to wonder what the house exactly had with trees. I mean, it couldn't be obsessed with trees, now could it?

I looked over at Toshirou and when I saw that he noticed that he had my attention, he smiled. "Shall we?" I nodded and we started to walk to the forest.

"Have you been in France before?" I asked Toshirou after a while. I had started to looked around by now. I watched the brown, yellow, red and orange leaves whirl down. "Yes, I have been in France a lot of times."

I looked at him and smiled. "You know, I haven't been out Karakura town in my whole life." And suddenly Toshirou grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "Are you afraid?"

I blushed when I felt his breath tickling my face. "N-No, of course not." And somehow, my mind added something on its own reccord. I am not afraid because you're with me. I felt my heart thump faster. I didn't say that aloud, right?

I looked at his face and breathed out in relief when I didn't notice any changes. Really, what's happening to me?

Toshirou held my hand while we walked deeper into the forest. It was a beautiful sight. Every inch of the ground was covered with leaves with different sizes and colors. It was truly breath taking.

I also saw a lot of rabbits and deers. We also saw a bear which scared the shit out of me while Toshirou could only chuckle.

Slowly we got deeper and deeper into the forest. When we stopped for a break, Toshirou had found a tree trunk that wasn't too wet so we could sit on it. He sat down first and pulled me along with him. He didn't let my hand go.

I was confused though. Why did he hold my hand the entire time? I shook my head and just let it be. It wasn't uncomfortable. Actually it was even very comfortable. I sighed silently, not wanting to alert him.

After we sat there for a while, we heard two persons talking. And they were approaching us. It was a male and a female and they seemed to be talking to each other.

"Tu as écouter le journal?" The male voice asked. I was wondering what they said when Toshirou whispered to me. "He asked if the female has heard the journal."

I looked at him. "How do you know?" He just smiled and held his finger against his lips, which meant that I wasn't supposed to ask questions right now. But he did look hot when he did that...

"Oui, pourquoi?" Toshirou whispered to me again. "Yes, she said, why?" I nodded and started to stare in his eyes. I was drowning in them slowly.

"La maison qui a disparu, des gens ont vu la maison en France"

"The house that had disappeared, people have seen the house in France." And then Toshirou got up and helped me to get up as well. "Let's go." He whispered.

I just nodded and we began to walk again. When we couldn't hear the man and the women amymore, I asked: "How did you know what they were saying?"

Toshirou just simply shrugged it off. "I can speak French you know."

"Oh, I never knew that." And we walked back to the house slowly. I was only surprised when I found it standing in the middle of the forest, way closer than it had been a few hours ago.

I looked at Toshirou and he just smiled sheepish at me. "Forgot to tell you. This house tends to follow me around sometimes..." I frowned. What the fucking hell?

Suddenly he went tense and I heard snarls. I looked at his face and I couldn't help but think that he was very scary. How he managed to do that? No idea. "Rukia, get inside." I had the urge to question him, but I didn't. So I just nodded and got inside.

I sat down on the couch and just hope he would be alright. I felt helpless and started to wonder what it exactly was. Or maybe even a who.

The moment I heard the door open, my head snapped up. I released a breath from which I didn't even know I was holding it anyway. He was not harmed. But then I noticed that his face still looked scary.

I stared at his face, forcing myself to look at him. But after a few seconds, I looked away. I just couldn't look at him even though I was not scared.

Toshirou sat down next to me after a while and I looked at him again. His face was less scarier then a few minutes ago. But I could tell something was bothering him just by the way he was frowning and staring at the floor. I wanted to know what exactly had happened, but I couldn't get myself to ask that. So instead of that I asked something he usually asks me. "Toshirou, are you alright?"

Toshirou looked at me and smiled just a little bit. "Of course I am."

I nodded, not too convinced though. I wanted to ask him something else, but then my stomach just growled. I felt my face flush in embarrassment. Why now?

He laughed and got up. I followed him when he headed towards the kitchen. "This is not funny you know."

I saw him shaking his head while he started to make some sandwiches for the both of us. "Don't worry, your stomach just told us you were still alive."

I shook my head and smiled.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! And the next update is probably next week again! Have a blessed day/afternoon/night!~**

**-Denidene**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: First of all: I am sorry for another late update. And so there is going to be another double update this week! :)**

**Secondly: Thanks to all the people who have read this story! I also want to thank all the people who have added this story to their favorites stories and/ story alerts! Special thanks for reviewing to PTV13, ****Dirtyspots-sama, Yuzy, Kaname, ****Khemprilrisi, ****apple21 and Miyoshi Murasaki! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

I was lying on my bed while I was also boring myself to death. I stared out of the window and watched the clouds slowly drift away. I had the feeling that it was noon already, maybe even later than that. I just didn't want to get out of my bed yet. And no, I am not lazy. I just couldn't bring myself to get up and face the fact that the house was on the move.

But I have to admit that I was getting curious. Where would we be at this moment? Either way, I know that I'll scream or gasp in surprise when I looked straight out of the window.

I am just afraid that I'll scream it out and let him think that something was wrong. I have quite embarrased myself these days and back then I didn't even know this.

You know, it's actually quite cool to live in a house which moves arounds and stalks you. Creepy, but cool.

I sighed and rolled over so I could just lie on my stomach. I closed my eyes and heard soft waves. It didn't sound like they were clashing onto something. It made me get the feeling of being somewhere on the middle of an ocean. And just assuming this made me nervous as hell.

I stopped my thinking process and hoped that those soft waves could calm me down. I could remember that they always had calmed me down whenever it was too hot while I was forced to be on the beach by my friends. It just made me forget everything for a little while. It made me get the feeling of floating on absolutely nothing. It made me feel free. There is one condition though. My mind has to be cleared of any thoughts.

And at the moment, it sure as hell wasn't. It was filled with absurd questions...

How would nii-sama react when he found out that I had moved in here? I chuckled at this.

The moment he would hear of this, he would probably search me. Then when he is face to face with me, he would glare at me first. And then he would lecture me about how dangerous this is and that normal nobles wouldn't do such things. Heck, he would even tell me that proper ladies wouldn't do such things. And then he would find out that I was living with a guy. His face would be calm. But deep inside, he would try to find a way to kill this guy for even inviting me.

I smiled. I was being ridiculous.

He would kill the guy first before lecturing me. Yeah, that is what he probably would do. And then after that, he would realize that this guy had saved my life.

Then I started to wonder how my friends were doing at the moment. I smiled as I thought about them, but I felt sad as well. Believe me, that's quite a funny feeling. Happy and sad at the same time.

I really miss my bunch of crazy friends. Would they miss me as well? Or would they even notice that I was gone at all? Wait, they are not as stupid as they look. Of course they do know that I am gone! Damn, I feel dumb.

I shook my head and started to listen to the waves again...

After a while, I heard a light knock on my door. I opened my eyes and looked up and saw Toshirou entering the room.

I gave him a little smile and so did he. Well, he actually gave a rather big smile. I wondered what had happened to make him smile like that. He walked over and sat down on the spot where he usually sits when he is in my room. On the edge of my bed. I wonder if I would notice him anyway if he sits there all day without talking. Not that his hair is difficult to see at night or something like that.

"Good afternoon, have you slept well? For your information, it's already 5 o'clock in the afternoon." I rolled my eyes while I saw his eyes looking over me. Wait, did his smile just got a little bit bigger. Gods, is that even possible at all?

"Of course I have." I replied after a few seconds of staring intently at him. "Or I wouldn't have been lying here all day, now would I?" I felt a grin appear on my face. Hey, wait, what the hell?

He smirked at this. "I wouldn't know. It could have been a habit of yours."

I smiled and shook my head. "Nii-sama would have killed me if I did that. And besides, it's not usual at all for me to... wait, is it 5 o'clock already?"

He just patted my head. "Good morning." And then he started to stare out of the window, his hand still resting on my head.

I didn't move. And instead of staring out of the window, I started to stare at him. He was absolutely stunning. I looked at his intense turquoise eyes and then at his lips. I wonder how his lips woudl feel against mine and... oh gods. I immediately started to feel uncomfortably warm.

And after a few seconds, I noticed that he was holding my gaze. I blinked and noticed that a smirk was visible on his handsome face. I felt my heart starting to thump even harder.

Out of the sudden, I felt the hand on my head slowly stroke the left side of my face. I shivered and felt my heart skip a beat. His hand felt cold against my cheeck. Probably because I was blushing madly by now.

He smiled and brought his face even closer to mine. I was sure that he was able to hear my heartbeat now. And ever so slowly, he brought his face closer.

At first I thought that he was going to kiss me, but then I realized that he was bringing his face closer to my ear. And the moment I felt his breath in my ear, I shivered even more. And then he whispered...

"Rukia, you have sexy panties."

I just nodded. I didn't realize what he said yet...

Three.

Two.

One.

A half.

"Wait, WHAT?" I heard him laugh while I rolled over so I was lying on my stomach. Then I looked at myself and cursed. I forgot that I was still wearing my night gown. And the said night gown didn't cover my ass, so... wait, is that why he was smiling and looking over me?

"Don't tell me you could see my black panties the whole time." I looked at him intently and he was still laughing.

"Damn it, Toshirou! You're a big pervert!" I said while I grabbed my pillow and started to hit him with it. But somehow, I didn't mind it at all. Ugh, okay, I shouldn't think this. I shouldn't think this.

I stopped hitting him and let myself drop onto the bed again while I started started to pout while he was just smirking. "Not fair, you pervert." I muttered.

A silence fell and I just glared at him. He didn't seem affected at all nor did he seem to feel guilty. Gods, it just seemed that he was enjoying this.

And then, he whispered something which made me almost think that this didn't happen at all. "Rukia, tell me, have you looked out of the window today?" His voice was low which made him sound... well, sexy. It just made me shiver even more.

I shook my head, unsure if I was still able to talk or not. And then he smiled again. "Well, you should because the sight is absolutely breath taking today."

I frowned at this. "Breath taking as in 'it's beautiful'? Or breath taking as in 'I get shocked and start screaming and won't stop until I have no breath left and then I pass out'?"

"Perhaps both of them. Because after you wake up again, you will love the sight." And he started to laugh. And after a few seconds I joined him and started to laugh as well.

When we both stopped to catch our breaths, we started to stare at each other for a little while. "Rukia, do you trust me?" He suddenly asked while his face was all serious.

I nodded, a little bit unsure because I didn't know why he asked that. "Good." He whispered. He then pulled me up gently so I was in a sitting position again.

I closed my eyes tightly because I knew I would immediately stare out of the window. He chuckled and sat down behind me and I could feel his breath in my neck. "Open your eyes Rukia." He whispered while he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

I shivered and opened my eyes very slowly. And when I saw the view, I gasped. He was right, it was beautiful. I was speechless. We were somewhere on the sea. I haven't even realized that the sun was already setting. And before I could even progress what was happening, Toshirou had lifted me up. I didn't even notice him moving at all.

I blushed when I realized that he was holding me bridal style. "H-Hey! W-what are y-you doing T-T-Toshirou?"

He just smiled and walked out of the room without saying a word. And he opened the door next to his room. I don't know how he managed to do that while he was still holding me, but he did. I saw that there were stairs which would probably led us up to the attic.

He climbed the stairs and when we got there, I saw that it was huge. It was empty and had two windows. You could climb out of it and sit on the roof. Not that it would be a good idea when you were on the middle of the sea.

He let me stand on my own feet again and then he made his way towards one of the windows. He opened it and I just stared at him, wondering if he was serious about this.

When he managed to open it, he looked at me with a little smile. I started to feel nervous, but I walked over to him nonetheless. I don't know why I trusted him like this, so I felt confused again. I just wished that I could understand myself better.

He let me go first and when I stepped onto the roof, I shivered when the cold air hit me. Maybe it wasn't too smart to stand on a roof while you were still in your night gown.

But after a few seconds, I realized that I didn't shiver because of the cold. In fact, I couldn't even tell if it was cold at all. No, I shivered because I was thinking of the possibility to fall from the roof, straight into the sea. I started to feel dizzy and I just vaguely realized that Toshirou had wrapped his arms around my waist. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, still feeling dizzy. And then he chuckled while he slowly pulled me down into his lap. "You shouldn't look down when you're sitting on the roof. And especially not when you are on the middle of the sea." I nodded again and felt stupid for looking down. I closed my eyes and started to lean on him.

I heard him chuckle while I felt his arms holding me a little bit tighter. And we sat there for a while. I enjoyed the way I felt safe in his arms instead of enjoying the view. After a while, I felt his breath on my neck. "Open your eyes Rukia, I am here and I promise that I won't let you fall." And then he nuzzled against my neck. I felt myself blush even more at the contact. It felt so nice...

I opened my eyes slowly, stil feeling unsure. But I gasped when I saw that the sky had colored a pretty shade of pinkish purple by now. He is right, the view is breath taking.

There was no sign of land, only the endless sea was visible. The clouds seemed soft and they looked almost touchable from here. And they drifted away very slowly. The sun was setting slowly and it just felt good to sit here with Toshirou.

After a while, Toshirou broke the silence. "Rukia, can I ask you something?" I nodded. "Sure. What do you want to ask?"

I heard him clear his throat. "I was just wondering, would you ever be scared of me?"

I felt my eyes widen at his question. Why did he want to know this out of the sudden? Is there something wrong? Before I could even sort out my own thoughts, I said to him. "No, I am not scared of you." Wow, I would almost swear that my mouth had decided that on its own. Seriously, my own mouth sometimes blurts things out which I don't even want to say.

I heard him smirk and wondered if I would regret this anytime soon. "You're sure about that?"

I wanted to say 'no', but instead I said: "Yes, I am sure about that." And I sighed mentally. I was sure that I won't back off on this now. Damn it. My mind is just betraying me. But I didn't feel bad about saying this at all. So this would be alright... right?

"Very well then." He softly whispered. I heard something, an emotion, in his voice. But I couldn't recognize it nor could I put my finger on it. I did know that I have heard it in his voice before though.

I felt that his arms had let me go and he moved so he was sitting next to me. I looked him straight in the eye and he held me gaze. Then, he slowly leaned closer to me. I stayed where I sat without moving since I was frozen on my spot. At least, it felt that way.

I felt that my heartbeat speed up. What is he doing? Better question, what should I do now? He was already too close, I...

And then I noticed that his face was just an inch from my own face I felt my eyes widen. He chuckled and I felt that his arms were wrapped around me again. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him as well. Wait, wait, what did I do?

And then, my mind went blank because I felt his lips on mine. They were cold, but they were pressing softly onto mine.

For one moment, I felt whole, I felt complete, I felt happiness wash over me in waves. I was left breathless. It felt right, as if this was meant to be.

And then, the world turned black. I think I passed out from the overwhelming sensations...

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Denidene**


	10. Toshirou's POV

**AN: Well, a other point of view this time. :) This one is dedicated to Dirtyspots-sama! She is an awesome person and write Hitsuruki stories as well! If you're enjoying this couple and need a little bit more craziness, then I suggest you read her stories! And please, please review her stories! It would make me write longer chaps... :p**

**Thanks for reviewing: KhempriIrisi, PTV13, Yuzy, apple21, Icedragonshiki, Dirtyspots-sama and Miyoshi Murasaki!**

**I hope you guys enjoy!~**

**Toshirou's P.O.V.**

I was suprised to find out that Rukia had passed out on me. I didn't blame her though. The sensetion of having her lips on the mine were overwhelming. I would have never expected that her lips were as soft as they were. They were even softer than I had imagined them. And it made me immediately start to crave for more.

I scooped her back into my arms and got the both of us off the roof. Then I carried her slowly to my room.

I started to smile when I stared at her face. It was peaceful and a little smile was still visible on her face. And a very healthy blush was slowly fading away from her cheeks. I tried to resist the urge to bite her. I don't think that she would be happy to wake up like that.

This was actually just a little attemp to kiss her. And to my surprise, she actually had responded for a few seconds before she passed out.

I chuckled. This girl could be so surprising sometimes. She was usually withdrawn, but she had shown me something which I would have never expected from her. She was so shy everytime when I tried to get her blushing. Her blushes were the most adorable things I've ever seen in my whole life. And then her smiles. They were beautiful and rare. That rare part, that is what I've read from the rapports of her teachers after I hacked into the system of her school.

I had surprised myself today as well. I would have never thought that I wanted to kiss her. Alright, it was not a real french kiss or something like that, but it was enough for me to call it a kiss already. And I know that I shouldn't kiss a human girl, but I just couldn't help it. I frowned when I actually realized that I could have hurt her with that innocent gesture without myself noticing it.

I reached my room and put her down on the bed. I smiled when I could stil see her black panties. I smirked and threw a blanket over her body, just to keep her warm and my eyes from staring at her sexy panties.

I grinned when I remembered her face. Her eyes were wide and her jaw had dropped because of her surprise. It was priceless.

I sighed and started to think of some other stuff which required my attention as well. Every day I found myself asking more questions about this girl. And I also had started to question this house for some odd reason. There were so many questions, but it was hard to answer them all. And I had always known everything. Well, everything except love and friendship.

I caught myself staring at her soft, pink lips after a while. I shook my head. I had never expected myself to kiss a human. Actually, I had never expected myself to kiss someone to begin with.

Every girl I had ever dated called me grumpy and possesive. I don't understand why they call me possesive, no comments on the grumpy part.

I just don't want them to talk to any male then me, that's not possesive, right? More like jealous... which I am.

And what actually surprised me the most was that this girl actually was not scared of me at all. And it said a lot if I just had found _two_ girls who weren't scared in my whole fucking life. One from quite a long time ago, and the other was lying on my bed at the moment.

At first I had faked all my smiles for her to be less suspicious. And then I got to know her a little bit better, and then they came just naturally. Somehow she just makes me smile. And everytimes she smiles at me, I feel a warmth washing through my body. I am sure that if my heart was still alive, that it would have skipped a beat.

And all these feelings were new to me. Alright, I thought that these were almost the same as my first crush. And now I know that it was way stronger than that. I didn't remember the urge to have her close all the time and wanting to wrap my arms around her. The very need to touch her and to make sure that everything would be okay. I always used to be silent and my smiles were usually non exist.

And then Ukitake, he was acting weird.

I always could tell him everything, but i don't think that I have the balls to tell him what is happening to me at the moment.

Ukitake was like a father for me. He was the one who changed me after... after something I can't bring up to think about. I had never told Ukitake what had happened before he found me all beaten up, too weak to even move a limb. He never asked me anything about this subject and I was glad for that.

And his instincts of a father tells him to call me once in a while and ask me how I am doing. So everytime I see something suspicious, I'll tell him. Just like the time that I called him to ask about her brother's case. He had told me that I didn't had to worry. That it possibly could be that it was another vampire on the hunt. But I don't believe him. I think there is more to this and I was going to find this out.

And then Ukitake had to ask me about Byakuya's sister. If I had seen her at all.

I told him that she was staying at my place and then he suddenly started to ask me if I had gotten her in bed already. Well, I immediately knew that he was drunk. Probably he just got back from one of Kyoraku's parties. And then he told me that he was sure that I would have fucked the girl sensless already.

Back then the idea sounded absurd and ridiculous. But now, I even had to hold myself back. I was even going as far as wondering if sex was even possible between vampires and humans. As if I could fuck her without hurting her. Why are humans such fragile creatures? And then I realized what I was actually thinking and I shook my head.

I started to stare at her again and sighed silently. I felt my breath hitch. She was just so beautiful. Her skin was so white, it had made me think that she was a vampire as well the first time I saw her. But that was before she started to blush. And then her pretty purple eyes. They always seems to drag me into her world. Gods, she could even create a space where only the two of us existed. And then her soft skin and her soft lips... I felt myself harden while I imagined to kiss her again. And maybe even going further than that.

I shook my head. I should absolutely not think of this stuff again. Is she notices this before I have gotten her to fall for me, then hell would be created. Not that living forever wasn't a hell itself already.

I actually am not sure about her feelings. She always blush from the most innocent gestures.

This girl had actually gotten my attention perfectly the first time. She had just stood there calmly and introduced herself like I was any other human. Besides, her scent was overwhelming me the moment she walked into my house. It had made me want to take her that very first time. Back then I could still push those thoughts back easily. But now I couldn't because I was just captivated by her. It was just so much harder to control my feelings... no, more like the want and desire to have her.

And the was she talks and acts sometimes confuses me as well. How could she be around me, a vampire, without feeling fear? Gods, even some other vampires rather stays out of my way. And all those other humans who had run away already before I could even utter a 'hello'.

It just seemed that being a vampire just scares the shit out of them already.

Being one had its ups and downs. I have super speed and could hear a lot more than I sometimes wanted. And on top of it, I had a special ability with ice.

I had the feeling that this girl is smarter than she seems. She probably would have noticed that a few things were off with this all. Especially with me. Which idiot tries to smile the whole time? And she should have noticed that my skin should be colder to the thouch than other humans.

I glanced out of the window, noticing that we were in another forest. I rolled my eyes at this. Seriously, sometimes I wonder where this house is actually going to stop. Or if it is going to stop at all. Would it never grow tired or something like that? And besides, what did the house suddenly have with trees? I would say it is obsessed, but I think there is another reason. But what...? Newborn vampires maybe? I shook my head. I hoped that it would not be that.

I had promised myself, when I realized that I was a vampire, that I would never hurt anyone if it was necessary. I feed myself with wild animals or humans. But only if they have no other family and/or children. It was an ridiculous idea, but I would live anyway. Other vampires feed off humans only and don't particulary care about anything. I just didn't want to be like them. I was like Ukitake and Kyoraku.

Even though they had given me this house and had claimed that it was better for me to 'explore' the world. Little did I know that they were serious back then.

The very first time I slept here, the house had scared the shit out of me. I just fucking woke up in the middle of the sea.

But now I can't imagine living without the house anymore. It's quite rare to say this, but the house is a part of me which I am not going to give up anymore. Beside, it won't stop stalking me anyway.

Then I felt a grin appear on my face. She just looked so cute.

I usually sleep without a shirt, but that would be too suspicious at the moment. I got underneath the blanket and lied down next to her and carefully pulled her closer to me. And then I started to relax while I felt her head rest against my chest. I know that I actually should not do such things, but I had been curious for a while now. I had wanted to know how this would feel.

And to be honest, the little pressure on my chest made me shiver. It just felt perfect.

I wrapped my arms around her body and smirked when I imagined what her face would look like when she wakes up the next morning. I just prayed that we wouldn't end in Japan. Ukitake is going to kill me if he ever finds out that I 'shared' a bed with a human girl. And I would be forced to hear Kyoraku's teasing all the time.

I slowly closed my eyes and tried to remember the last time I had slept. I sighed when I couldn't even remember it.

Then I felt arms wrapping themselves around me. My eyes shot wide open at this and I looked at the girl in my arms. She was still sleeping, I realized in relief.

And then she whispered something. I would have never expected it, but it made me feel good anyway. It made me feel wanted which I wasn't in a very long time. She had whispered my name.

I felt her arms tighten around me while she snuggled closer to me. And then a smile appeared on her face while she whispered my name again. And I couldn't help but smile at this.

I wanted to know what was going on in that head of hers. But instead of thinking of the posibilities, I closed my eyes again. And I promised myself that I would tell her what I actually am tomorrow. I wanted to know if she would act the same way if she knew the truth.

I could expect the worst, but I didn't. And the only reason for that was just because of her unconcious actions of a few seconds ago. I could almost swear that she wouldn't be scared of me. I just hope that she wouldn't be...

And I also hoped that that damn Hichigo just leaves us alone already. I don't know what the fuck he wants. Gods, I don't even know where he comes from. He is not like any other vampire. He is different somehow. And I was wondering if he had killed Rukia's brother since there was another scent besides his.

I shook my head and closed my eyes while I inhaled Rukia's scent. And then I slowly let the darkness embrace me for the first time in years, knowing that I was not alone.

**AN: Well, what do you think? Pretty suckish? :) ****yes?**

**Thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Denidene**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Yay! My longest chapter ever! x3**

**Thanks to all the people who have read this story! You guys are the reason I keep writing! Special thanks for reviewing to Yuzy, Khemprilrisi, Dirtyspots-sama, Miyoshi Murasaki, PTV13, Beautifully Innocent Kaname, Icedragonshiki and Apple21!**

**Oh, and because the last time there were a few errors on the end, I have added just a little bit. So just to spare you guys all the work, here it is! :) But I am sorry about those. That's what you get when you are in a hurry and go to a place where you can't fucking update... Oh, and only this part is _new_**_. _**XD Well, more like I had written it, but I forgot to save. :3 **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Toshirou's P.O.V.**

I could expect the worst, but I didn't. And the only reason for that was just because of her unconcious actions of a few seconds ago. I could almost swear that she wouldn't be scared of me. I just hope that she wouldn't be...

And I also hoped that that damn Hichigo just leaves us alone already. I don't know what the fuck he wants. Gods, I don't even know where he comes from. He is not like any other vampire. He is different somehow. **_And I was wondering if he had killed Rukia's brother since there was another scent besides his._**

I shook my head and closed my eyes while I inhaled Rukia's scent. And then I slowly let the darkness embrace me for the first time in years, knowing that I was not alone.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next day. It was just like any other day, and at the same time it felt different as well. Alright, maybe it was me again, imagining other stuff. But I swear that I felt way warmer and nicer than I usually do.

I could hear loud clashes of waves which made me assume that we were located on a beach. It is quite funny. I know for a fact that I would have freaked out a few days ago. I sighed contently and snuggled closer to... I don't know what, but it felt good anyway. I didn't want to get up yet.

And that's when I actually realized something. Did I actually went to bed at all yesterday? If not, then where would I be now? And why did it feel like I am lying on something? Or maybe I should say someone?

My eyes shot wide open and I almost wanted to jolt up when I noticed that someone was actually holding me. I blinked and saw Toshirou's face. I started to smile and almost wanted to squeal at his peaceful face and his smile. And then I started to frown. What happened yesterday? I don't remember a lot, so I don't really know what I should think now. I am sure that I would have a full panic attack by now if it wasn't for Toshirou's calm face to calm me down. Gods, what kind of sentence is that?

I yawned and just started to relax myself again. And that's when I heard another clash. It was very loud which made me actually think that we could be in the Bermuda Triangle. I hope we aren't, because then I would have a serious panic attack.

I tried to keep my body motionless for a few seconds, just to see if I did something unexpected which could wake Toshirou up.

And as if he knew what I was thinking, I felt his arms tighten around me. I squeaked while I started blushing furiously. And then he opened his eyes, a smirk visible on his face. "Good morning Rukia, did I startle you?"

"Maybe just a little bit..." I muttered. then I heard him chuckle which made me start to smile. How rare actually. I never thought that I would take a situation like this so calm. "How long were you awake?" I asked him while I was actually quite curious about the answer.

"Quite long." He said then. I looked at him in confusion. What does he mean with 'quite long'? The whole night? A few hours? I don't know what to trust since his eyes were quite emotionless and his voice distant. I wondered what he would be thinking about at the moment. Ant then I felt it. A big headache hit me. Thought too fast probably.

I heard him chuckle again while he pulled me even closer that I already was. "Thought too fast?"

I nodded and buried my face into his chest. And it was quite odd. I felt so save in his arms.

I heard him chuckle again and felt that he started to stroke my hair. Then I remembered something from yesterday. The feeling of perfection, even though it just lasted for a few seconds. The sensation of having his lips on the mine. I wondered if he would be willing to kiss me again since I had passed out on him yesterday. I sighed silently and started to feel warm again just imagining that he would kiss me again... Or did my mind made the kiss up by itself?

I yawned and then heard another loud wave of the sea. I frowned slightly. "Toshirou, tell me, do you have any idea where we are at the moment?"

I looked up and saw a sheepish smile gracing his lips. "You wouldn't believe me, but we are on Hawaii."

My jaw had dropped at this. Wow, Hawaii.

My mind couldn't progress it yet, so I just simply buried my face into his chest again while I heard him smirk. We lied there for a little while. And slowly but surely, I started to notice something. His skin felt awfully cold and it seemed to suck the warmth from my own body. I shivered and he noticed that.

"Rukia, are you alright?" I heard the concern and I just nodded while I shivered once again. But this time I couldn't stop shivering. "M-maybe we should get up..."He suggested. I was surprised to hear him stutter, but I quickly just shook it off. I got off him after he let me go. And instantly, I missed his arms around me. We both got up and just stood there for a moment.

I looked around, just to take my mind off things. And that's when I noticed that we were in Toshirou's room. Gods, that just made me blush and feel incredibly uncomfortable.

And as if he had read my mind once again, he said: "I really enjoyed sharing the bed with you and I would be honored if we could do it again sometime soon."

I swear that he did this on purpose. I could feel my cheeks flush even more and I started to feel warm again. What I would have given to have his body against mine right now. And besides, I would really jump onto wrong conclusion. That's when I actually looked down and wondered if I actually had my clothes on my body.

I sighed in relief when I saw that I was still wearing my nightgown. Then I looked at Toshirou and saw that he was still wearing the same clohes as yesterday. It should have relieved me, but it didn't. Not at all actually.

I froze when something hit me. If I was wearing my nightgown and he still his clothes, and I was still able to feel the cold radiating from _his_ body, what could that possibly mean then? Would he be dead? Would he have some kind of disease? Gods, another headache.

I felt my knees almost giving out when strong arms wrapped themselves around me. "Hey, maybe you should lie down again." He helped me back onto the bed and pulled me close. Yes, I was not dreaming. His body was really sending out a lot of cold waves. I shivered again and he then just lied me down and got up.

I felt too dizzy to even look up, but I knew without looking at him that he was staring at me. I just felt his eyes burning its way towards my soul and I shivered again.

I closed my eyes and the next moment, I felt his whole body pressing itself against mine again. My eyes snapped open and the first thing I saw this time were his beatiful turquoise orbs. I felt my breath hitch, especially when a smile appeared on his face. And this time, his body was actually quite warm. It made me question his health. Or rather my brains.

Then I heard him mutter something which made me question him even more. "So that's what lies behind this." What lies behind what? What did he find out?

Toshirou was staring intently at me and I was just about to ask what he was actually doing when he suddenly bent down and pressed his lips onto mine. I was surprised, but my instincts actually kicked in quite fast.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him even closer. I felt that he was licking my lips slowly and I opened them slightly for him, hoping that I wouldn't pass out so I could enjoy these sensations just a little bit more.

He had slipped his tongue into my mouth and I would almost moan at the feeling. It gave so much pleasure and excitement. I ignored my need for air as long as possible before pulling away and panting heavily.

When I calmed down again I could hear him chuckle. "Let's get up and walk on the beach. And maybe just take a dive into the sea."

I looked at him and smiled slightly. He was amazing...

I nodded and he got off of me this time. I walked out of his room, a little bit unsteady, but I would manage. I entered my room and started to smile when I actually saw that it was a very nice day. The bright sunrays were shining through the windows and I could see the sea sparkle because of that. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as it seemed.

And I was quite shocked to see the black greyish ground that surrounded the house. We were probably somewhere near a vulcano. The thought made me question this location.

Soon, we found ourselves walking on the beautiful beach. The air was intense blue and there were no clouds. The water had also a blue color. I could swear that you could see every single movement you did in that sea.

I was wearing some short pants and a white tank top. It was incredibily warm out here.

We slowly walked over the beach while holding hands. His skin actually comforted me right now. Somehow, I felt really nervous. I got the feeling that someone was watching us and I tried to shake the feeling off as soon as possible. "Hey Toshirou, where are we going?"

He just looked at me and shrugged. We walked for almost half an hour before we stopped. I looked around and saw that there were no people on this part of the beach. I frowned at this. "I wanted to go somewhere quiet, I don't like crowded places." He then said. It sounded quite normal to me, so I just bought his story.

"Are you up for a swim today?" He asked me while he took off his shirt. I just couldn't help but stare at him.

After he took off his shirt, he looked at me and smirked. "You're staring." He stated.

I shook my head and pouted. "I can't help it that you just took off your shirt without warning... besides, do you think that I am able to swim in these clothes?" I wondered if his perverted mind had thought about the fact that if my clothes got wet, he could see almost everything. Then I shook my head. What the hell am I thinking?

I looked down and blushed again. If this continues like this, I am sure that I will get a bleeding nose anytime soon. I could swear that he was grinning when he said this: "Oh, you'll see how we are going to solve this problem."

I heard something else drop onto the ground. I was afraid to look up and the next thing I knew, I felt the warm water hitting my body. I could see the surface of the water, so I got my head above the surface again while I took in a huge breath of air. "Toshirou! Where the hell was that good for!" I was so glad that we were somewhere quiet now. I wouldn't want to draw any attention since I should be 'missing'.

Then he was standing next to me. I blinked and was quite surprised. I was probably too busy within my own world for a few seconds. "Yes Rukia?" He asked innocently. I looked at him and saw that he was smiling like an idiot. I really had the urge to...grr, never mind it.

I glared at him instead. "Couldn't you warn me before you just pushed me into the sea like that!"

I saw a smirk appear on his face. I could almost swear that he would be the reason of my dead. "It wouldn't have been as funny as this you know."

"Bastard." I muttered. Then I got a little idea and since he was standing next to me, I pushed him so he fell. And then I immediately started to swim away, hearing him yelling that I should come back. This was a little piece of perfection in my opinion.

I looked back over my shoulder and saw that he had already started to chase me. I smiled and started to even swim faster, forgetting all my worries for a little while.

After a few hours, included the breaks, I found myself still swimming. We kind of chased each other the whole time. It was fun, but tiring at the same time. Toshirou gestured to me that we were going to take another break.

I was glad we did so. I got onto the beach again while he was already sitting against a palm tree. I sat down next to him and saw a smile on his face. "That was fun." I couldn't help but agree with him.

And in a blink of an eye, I found myself in his lap. I immediately started blushing again, especially when I realized that he was in his boxers. He just smirked and started to bury his face in the crook of my neck. The breath tickled and made me wonder what he was actually doing. But the only thing I actually could think about now was how the burning sensation was spreading through my body. And which actually suprised me the most was that he whispered the word 'adorable'.

He then let me go and looked over me. I blushed when I remembered... my clothes, they... I don't know what to think anymore since I stared in his eyes. I felt like I was just pulled into his world. Something was hidden in those orbs of him, and I wanted to know what. "Y-y-you're n-not g-going to g-get p-p-perverted now, r-right?"

And his response was crashing his lips onto mine. I didn't even know what to think at this point, but my body was already acting on its own. Trying to get him closer and let him stay that close.

His lips tastes a little bit salt, his body was hard and I could feel it since my were still wet. I could hear him groan softly which made me moan in response. We both froze for a moment while we stared at each other, wide eyed. "I guess you enjoyed that." He muttered. Inhaling his scent made me crave for more than a kiss actually. I shook my head.

"Let's head back." I quickly nodded and I got off his lap. I heard him dress himself and after that, we both slowly made our way back.

On the way back, I felt him glancing a few times at me. I looked up and met his gaze after a few times. I saw that he actually was surprised at this. "How...?"

"How I knew that you were looking at me? Is that what you wanted to ask?" I asked him while raising an eyebrow.

I saw him nod dumbly while he tried to mask his surprise with little avail. I chuckled at this. "It's not very difficult. I just can feel it when you look at me." And I know now that you were the person who had that calling effect on me the very first time we had met. I added mentally. Not that I was going to tell him that. I just figured it out myself about an hour ago, when I caught him staring at me.

I saw him frown. "That's strange. Normal humans can't feel that..." I heard him mutter. I frowned. Why did he want to say with that?

I rolled my eyes then, just to hold myself back from asking all the questions that had been raised these days. "Maybe you should visit the doctor Toshirou. Or maybe you just got a lack of sleep."

He shook his head, but kept silent now.

When we got to the house again, Toshirou cleared his throat. "I suggest you take a shower." His voice was a little bit teasing.

I looked at myself in a mirror and laughed. My hair was absolutely a mess and I liked it. My clothes were, of course, being covered with sand. The front part was still wet and, well, you could see a lot more than I wanted to be visible. The outlines of my bra, cough. So he did get perverted after all. I shook my head at this. "Yeah, I guess that I have to take a shower." I said then, turning my attention to him for a few seconds.

Toshirou smiled. "I am in my room, so you know where you can find me."

I nodded and walked to my room. There I grabbed my night dress and some underwear. And while I was taking a shower, many thoughts were still running through my head. But I started to get a feeling that something dramatic was coming my way.

When I was done, and I was sure about the fact that there were no exposed parts where Toshirou could get pervert thoughts from, I knocked on the door of his room. There was no response, so I was not sure if I could enter or not.

After a while, I entered anyway. I wanted to know if he was alright.

I found Toshirou there, lying on his bed. He seemed a little bit lost and it actually hurts me to see him like this. He then looked up and met my gaze. "Rukia." He whispered. The soft whisper made me whole body shiver.

I approached his bed and in a blink of an eye, he was straddling me and hovering over me. I squeaked when I realized that, but calmed myself down when I saw his face. It was way too serious. The most serious expression I had seen since I came here. And his skin had that same awful cold feeling again.

"I won't hurt you, trust me." He softly whispered. I immediately believed him. His eyes told me the truth that had been there all the time, a well hidden sadness. He surely should have seen something or heard something that... that... I don't know what actually.

"Please let me say whatever I want to say. Then you may react if you are still willing to do so." I nodded dumbly, wondering what had happened to get him just as sad as he now was.

"I have gotten this house quite a while ago for my birthday. About 50 years ago, or something like that." I felt my eyes already widen. What would this mean?

"I soon figured out that it was moving. I tried to make friends, but that was quite hard since the house keeps moving except for some rare occasions. I felt quite lonely those days. But the house wasn't the only thing that kept them away from me..."

I looked at him, confused. What was he trying to tell me. "I am a monster, just believe that." I was confused. How could he possibly be a 'monster'? "You're not Toshirou, who made you believe that?"

He shook his head while a bitter chuckle escaped his lips. "Maybe you don't understand Rukia. I always had craved for someone to stay at my side."

I shook my head. "That isn't weird at all Toshirou. Even I would understand that." I put my arms around him and just hugged him. He locked his gaze with mine and I could feel the sadness coming off from him in waves now. What had happened in this short amount of time? Why did the time on the beach seem so far away already?

"I am not what you think you are. You can be angry at me for hiding this. But..." I heard him swallow. And I was sure that I might not want to know this at all. In one swift motion, I pulled him close to me and pressed my lips onto his. I didn't have to know. All I knew was that my heart was clenching because he felt sad and it hurts. I didn't want to see him sad at all.

I tighten my grip and pressed my lips a little bit harder against his. I felt him stiffen at first, but then he relaxed and kissed me back as hard as I was kissing him. This time, I licked his lips slowly. He opened them and I slipped my tongue inside his mouth. It was a strange feeling. Even stranger than having his tongue in my mouth. I slowly started to trace around when I felt something sharp. My eyes shot open and I wondered how many more times this had to happen.

He had shock written all over his face. But instead of removing his lips from mine, he started to lick my tongue. I gasped at the weird feeling, but I could taste my own blood. That's when it hit me. The snarls. The reason why he is so fast sometimes. His sharp teeth. The cold that radiates from his body. The reason why he is licking my tongue right now. He removed his lips from mine by then and I could only stare at him in slight shock. "A vampire...?"

He smiled sadly. "Yes, a vampire." He gave me a full grin and I saw his sharp fangs. I nodded slowly, letting it sink in. And the first thing that actually popped into my mind was... "Oh. My. God." I saw the shock on his face. "I kissed a vampire! How cool's that?"

I saw his confused face while he just shook his head. "You discover that I am a vampire and that's the first thing you have to say?"

I grinned at that. "Yes, actually that is what I said. Didn't I?" He smiled and shook his head some more. "You're weird."

"Hey!" And then I remembered something. "Hey, Toshirou, can I ask you a few questions." He seemed quite relieved and got off me. "Of course."

"Well, if you are a vampire, why did you sleep then?" Remembering what Twilight had said about vampires. He rolled his eyes. "Not everything in Twilight is right. I do not need sleep, but I can if I want to."

"Okay then. And how old are you?" He stared at me if I was some alien. "Um, 115?"

He then started to smile. "So you're actually not afraid of me?"

I frowned. "Che, why should I be afraid? And why do you think that? I could have asked those questions while I tried to think of a way to escape this place."

He just smiled. "Well, your face is all calm. And so are your eyes and your heartbeat. And for being afraid, it's just a matter of time before you find out some things."

"Aw, tell me, please?" I begged while giving my biggest puppy eyes. He then laughed. "You're probably one of the most weirdest girls I've ever seen and met."

I just smiled. "Yes, maybe I am just weird. But weird in a good way. That much you have to admit!"

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Till next week!~**

**-Denidene**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I am sorry for the late update. I want to post on every Monday now, but it just happened that I had no inspiration for this chapter... Oh, and the chapters probably will get shorter since school almost start again for me, so sorry for that. :(**

**Thanks for reviewing: Dirtyspots-sama, PTV13, Yuzy, Apple21, Icedragonshiki, Miyoshi Murasaki and Beautifully Innocent Kaname!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

I'll tell you one thing about this whole situation. I have no idea how I came in this position, but I probably didn't listen well enough to him talking about how I should let a doctor check my brains. He thinks that I am a little bit too relaxed with this whole situation.

Seriously, I just told him that I was weird, and now I am pinned to the bed again. And he just won't shut the hell up.

Anyway, it's nice to know that he didn't change at all after he told me his, probably, biggest secret. So he still annoys me and he is probably soon going to get perverted again. Heck, I can even see my own panties from this lying position.

"Hey, do you even listen to me Rukia? You really need to see a doctor. Most girls would have started to kick around by now. And they would scream: "Let me go you vampire!". Or at least something like that."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Gods, I have been here for eleven days now and he tries to tell me that there is something wrong with me. I would have never guessed that. Seriously, I do not need a fucking vampire to tell me that I have problems with my health. And especially when the said vampire does not need to sleep at all.

"Why don't you go see the doctor, then I'll consider if I go with you. You do not need sleep, and you're still on a fucking bed. So what is your point exactly for trying to convince me to see the doctor if you need one as well?" Gods, it feels like I've spent an eternity already with this.

I saw that he started to smirk now. He probably has a smug answer. "I don't think that I would be released then, you know. My skin is cold to the touch with normal humans, which is why you need to see a doctor."

I then blinked on purpose and I looked him in his eyes. I smiled sweetly and arched an eyebrow, wondering if it would piss him off.

And it did.

He growled and then, out of the sudden, he started to smile. He whispered something I couldn't catch, and then he started to lean closer to me. He pressed his body against mine.

I felt my eyes widen and I wanted to struggle, but I couldn't. I felt myself getting warmer just because of the fact that he was really close now. I could even inhale his scent while I breathed normally.

Then I felt his hands on my tights and I gasped. "T-Toshirou. What the f-fucking hell a-are you doing."

His touch was light. It didn't feel like he was touching me at all, but at the same time it felt like he did anyway. I started to shiver even more.

And then, I felt him licking my neck. Gods, I didn't even know he had lowered his head there. He had a statisfied grin when I could see his face again. Mine was probably like a tomato now anyway.

And what surprised me even more was that he didn't stop. I felt his hand trace up my thights ever so slowly. And his grin got even bigger after I noticed that a soft moan was spilled from my lips. I felt my eyes widden even more.

I felt him reaching higher and higher. I started to shiver even more while I bit my lips.

And then, he whispered in a quite seducive voice: "Do you want me to continue Rukia?"

I didn't know what to say, so I shook my head on instinct and I looked away. He then whispered, ruining the whole moment: "At least one normal reaction..."

My head snapped back up. "What?"

He just grinned. "Well, this is at least a normal reaction."

I frowned. What should I say? 'Gods, so you were just toying with me you bastard!', or 'how the hell would you know this?'. I saw him rolling his eyes.

I started to smirk. "How would you know this, Toshirou?" I whispered with hopefully no emotion audible in my voice.

I saw his eyes widden and his jaw drop. It was priceless, so I started to laugh. He then glared at me while I laughed even harder.

Just when he almost started to pout, I was able to stop because I felt like squealing. I quickly pulled him near and kissed him on the lips. When I removed them again, I smiled at him. "I am sorry, I just couldn't let this chance pass."

He just nodded while I wondered what he was thinking about.

We sat there for a while, he still on top of me and I was looking intently at his face. There was no change, but his eyes were glazed over, so I just enjoyed the silence and his company.

And then I felt it. Something was giving me the creeps here and I could tell that Toshirou was tense as well. I felt like we were being watched. I didn't ask though, since I was sure that the person was a vampire as well. I couldn't help but think that there were more vampires over the whole world who were never discovered by any ordinary human. And if they were discovered by any human, then the person would probably be killed.

And now we're talking about vampires. Toshirou being one made me see a few things in another perspective.

The first time I met him, I thought that his skin was a little bit weird looking. I had thought that it probably was looking weird because of the moonlight. His skin is tan, not ghostly white. I had not heard him approach that evening. I didn't even know that he was in the same room until the moment he let me know that he was there.

And that day when he brought me home... would he have known that something was wrong from the start? Or would he have recognized a few people when he came here? I don't really know what it exactly is, but that was the very first time that made me doubt about my health. He had moved so fast when he pulled me against his body. I thought that I didn't notice it because of those intense and piercing red eyes, but now I actually think he had moved that fast. And I think he did it because of pure instinct.

And I remembered that he had muttered that something was wrong before we even got there. Maybe he had heard the snarls from a distance or maybe nii-sama's heart beat. Somehow he knew it.

And then his cold skin which is usually warm to me.

I know, the weirdest sentence ever. But I wonder what it is that makes his skin warm to the touch for me. I should remember this question for the moment when I have the courage to ask him. I think I'll get some restless nights because of this.

And that day when a bear was near the house. He easily came in, so I am sure of the fact that he is stronger than a bear. He had probably killed it or moved it so he could enter his house that... evening? Gods, I am forgetting way too much these days. I don't even think that I could tell you which day it is today. Anyway, that was my third day here. So I was still suprirsed back then and denying every little piece of information I got.

And then his suspicious look when he found out that I was reading Twilight. I think that I would have been suspicious as well if I was him at that moment.

He also worried a lot about me. It didn't make sense to me at first, but now it does. He probably didn't know how human interacted since he had been lonely for a very long time. And to have a human living in your house would have been dangerous if he didn't act normal.

And yesterday, when i had looked up at him when I felt that his eyes were on me. How I knew it? I honestly can't tell. I just feel it. It's like that calling sensation after I woke up the first time in his bed. It's almost the same sensation. The first time it freaked me out a little bit. But now it is almost even normal to me. I would probably freak out if I didn't feel it anymore.

I blinked and noticed that his eyes were no longer glazed over. Instead he was frowning. I smiled slightly and so did he. "What got you thinking so hard Rukia? I swear that I can hear the weels in your head move."

I just smiled. "Just thinking about some stuff with this new piece of information."

His face then went serious. Very serious. "About what kind of stuff?"

I shrugged. "About things which I had noticed about you, but couldn't answer back then. I had noticed a lot before I knew that you were a vampire. And now it just makes more sense to me. And besides, have you noticed that the person with red eyes isn't that much around anymore."

He sighed. "I know. I actually wonder where he is. At first he was here almost every day, and now he just disappeared out of the sudden."

I started to frown as well. "He might be up to something." I muttered. "Maybe he is setting up a plan or a trap or something like that..."

"It could be a possibility." I almost jumped up at that and glared at him. He just grinned. "What? Forgot that I've got great ears?"

"Damn bastard." I muttered, knowing that he could hear me now. He just chuckled at this and shrugged it off. "And besides, how do you know that it is a 'he' and not a 'she' or an 'it'?" I asked while frowning some more.

He just shrugged it off. "I'll tell you later. Let's just assume that it is a 'he' for now."

I looked at his face. He was handsome and I wondered if it was the fact that every vampire was beautiful which makes me think that. I think that it also applies to him in a way because he still is and will be a vampire, but there is something else. There is a pull which desperatly pulls me to him. Everytime when he is near, something is calling out for me. It makes it harder to resist him.

And then he sometimes gives me those weird looks. I wouldn't blame him. But his eyes are filled with so much emotions sometimes. It feels like it reaches out to the core of my very soul.

"Toshirou, I'm wondering about something..." I muttered.

I knew I had his attention when I felt his eyes on me. "If you don't sleep, what have you done all these nights?"

Toshirou smirked. "I have watched some movies and read some books. And sometimes I go out for a stroll."

"And what about these few days?" I know that it is actually not my place to ask, but I wondered if he would be honest with me. He usually is, but I wonder if there is something he wouldn't tell me. Even though I am quite close to him now. I looked up, only to see him looking away from me.

"Well, you see..." He stopped and looked at me again.

I rolled my eyes. "It can't be that bad. Just spill it out."

"Fine, but don't start screaming when I tell you." I nodded and he took a deep breath. "I have watched you these few days." I let it sink in. He. Fucking. Watched me sleeping? Gods, he must be really bored then. I am not that interesting anyway.

I heard Toshirou chuckle. "You don't believe me, now do you?"

I shook my head a little bit. "No, I actually don't believe you."

Toshirou looked at me and held my gaze. "You are more intersting than you realize yourself. And besides, you are cute when you sleep."

I blushed again and just shook my head. So it seems that he is never going to change. "So, why do you act that you are sleeping?" Remembering that day when he fell asleep next to me while I read Twilight.

Toshirou shook his head at this. "I don't act. I was just thinking and I close my eyes. But I can sleep if I want to."

I then started to stare at him. "But you said that vampires don't need sleep." Toshirou smiled and stroked my cheek. "Yes, I did. But we can sleep if they want to."

I sighed. "Why is your life so complicated?"

And then he started to laugh. And soon, I found myself joining his laughter.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Till next week!~**

**-Denidene**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I hate school... :(**

**Thanks for reviewing: Yuzy, Dirtyspots-sama, ShinobiStar, PTV13, Apple21, Miyoshi Murasaki and Beautifully Innocent Kaname!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: Dirtyspots-sama! Because she updated her fanfic: Sacrifice to the Dragon! For those who haven't read her HitsuRuki fanfice yet, GO READ THEM~ They are awesome! And she is awesome as well! SO THERE IS A LOT OF AWESOMENESS!~ Please read? :3**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

That evening, I found myself standing in the bathroom, watching my own reflection in the mirror. I couldn't discover what kept him interested in me. I just couldn't understand what I felt for him. Was it a simple crush or something deeper than that?

I sighed. What the hell am I thinking? I quickly put on some clothes and got downstairs. For your information, I had just finished showering.

When I got there, I saw that Toshirou was busy with staring intently at the laptop. There was no frown on his face for so far I could tell.

He looked up and I immediately recognized the concern in his eyes. "What's wrong Toshirou?" I asked him without thinking too much. I already felt ideas gathering for the worst scenarios.

I saw his eyes widen and I sighed mentally, knowing what was coming my way now. "How do you know that? You shouldn't be able to tell that I am worried..." He started to sulk.

I smiled. "So you are worried." I pointed out. I heard him curse silently which made me giggle. Then he looked at me and his eyes, don't ask me how it's possible because I don't know, demanded me to tell me how.

"Well," I said while I tapped my chin with a finger. "Your eyes are kind of giving you away..."

His eyes then suddenly held curiosity. "Could it be that...?" And then he trailled off. Gods, I never hated it as much as I do now.

He then shook his head and ran his hair through his hair before he started to smile. Evilly. I gulped while he just smirked. "Oh Rukia, could you please come over here?"

That's when I actually realized that I was still standing by the stairs. I nodded and started to walk towards him while I felt suspicious.

He smirked again and that's when I actually started to wonder what he was thinking of. And when I got in his range, he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap. I could feel my face flush. "What are you doing?" I asked him while I struggled a little bit. His body felt warmer than ever... and it made me feel uncomfortably warm as well.

"You'll see." Was his muttered reply. And out of the sudden, he started nuzzling my neck. I felt my cheeks getting warmer with every seconds. His breath tickled my skin which almost made me moan. His hands were wrapped around my waist and he held me tightly and firmly against his quite hard body now. I started to pant. "Toshirou, w-what a-a-are you...?"

I couldn't even finish my sentence since he started to flutter kisses on my neck while his hands started to rub my sides. Somewhere in my stomach, a weird feeling was gathering.

What's happening to me?

I gasped when he started to suck a spot on my neck. It was so sensetive and I felt the heat race through my body... it kind of turned me on somehow. Gods, you wouldn't telll me that...

I could feel his grin and then, I felt one of his fangs. It was just a light touch, but it was enough to snap me out of these feelings. "Toshirou!"

I didn't know if he was shocked or if he did this on purpose. He did stop. "Sorry." He said.

I smiled while I knew that he couldn't see it. "No problem, I am not hurt. At least, that's what I can tell now."

"You're not bleeding." He was his answer.

I got off him and turned around to look at his face. His eyes were pretty dark and filled with that... wait, isn't that lust? I just shook my head and muttered: "You pervert..."

"Am not!"He said while he started to pout.

I just giggled and started to ruffle his hair. "Aw, is my little boy getting perverted?"

Before he could reply, a phone went off. Toshirou groaned for a unknown reason while I walked to the couch and sat down there. He fished a cell phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and then started to answer it while I silently started to watch him.

"Hello, you speak with Hitsugaya Toshirou." At first there was still a little smile on his face. After a few seconds, he suddenly started to frown. "What the...?"

After listening intently and nodding a few times, I saw a vein pop. "You idiot! You can't joke around like that!" I jumped up a little bit when he yelled like that out of the sudden. Toshirou looked at me and gave me a little smile and I returned the favor.

I watched him nod a few times even though the person wouldn't see it anyway. He then sighed. "Yeah, I know that Ukitake. please don't remind me of that... How have you been these days?" I smiled. He is so caring... oh, what am I thinking?

"I've been fine as well. Thanks." I looked at him and saw that the frown made a comeback. Then his eyes widened and he started to stare at me. I started back as well, wondering what had been asked. "She is still here..." He said and then he immediately put distance between the cell phone and himself. I could clearly hear somneone shout the words: "HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY? SHE MIGHT GET YOU KILLED BECAUSE OF YOUR BEING!"

Toshirou rolled his eyes while he grinned, revealing his fangs. I looked at them and thought about those words. Would I ever grasp the change to kill such a kind person? I don't think so and especially not when the said person is Hitsugaya Toshirou. I rather stay with him forever than end up getting him... Oh. My. God. _What_ did I just think?

After a minute, Toshirou put the phone by his ear again. " You're done yelling now?"

I saw him nod a several times again before he replied with a serious tone in his voice: "I know that you're serious, but I won't kill her and she won't get me killed. I trust her just likes she would trust me. In fact, she actually already knows about my being."

He suddenly smirked. " You can't imagine that she is not scared of people like us, now can you? Anyway, have to go. I still have to take care of this little princes."

I didn't know if I should feel insulted because he called me a _little_ princess or just simply blush. And of course the person called Ukitake started to yell again...

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! DO NOT TELL ME THAT YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HER!" Toshirou sighed. "Don't yell like that or I'll inform Unohana. Besides, if you keep this up then I'll be deaf in no time! And no, I don't love her."

I didn't understand why I felt hurt when he said that. It just... I don't know. Maybe my feelings were deeper than an ordinary crush after all. I wondered if he would feel the same. Just the thought of him not returning my feelings broke my heart. But that shouldn't be possible...right? I was struggling so hard to think normal again that I didn't even notice that he had sat down beside me while I still heard yelling from the phone."THERE IS NO DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THAT!" I looked up and met his gaze. I saw that he was still talking to the person calmly. "Yes there is Ukitake-san. I'll see you soon again since I think that our next stop is somewhere near Tokyo."

I didn't know how he knew that, but he probably had started to recognize some pattern. "No, there is no pattern." I almost thought that he could read my thoughts, but he was probably answering Ukitake. "No, something is happening there and I think the house is interested."

That sounded so weird. I saw another vein pop. "Damn it Ukitake, do not ask me things about the house! You should know everything since it was your gift!"

Gods, why did I end up here? And why do I use the word 'Gods' so much these days? I looked away from his face.

I hear his phone shut and then his eyes bore holes in my head. "Well, that was interesting."

I rolled my eyes while I tried to hold the sarcasm out of my voice. "Yeah, very interesting."

He smirked. "Well, my little princess, are we tired?" I blushed. "Do not call me that!" I practically whined. "And no, not really. What were you doing on the laptop anyway?"

Toshirou then started to look concerned again. "I have hacked the computer of Karakura's hospital. And there was no file that said that your brother has been brought to the hospital. There were two crew members missing and a car of the hospital."

My jaw then dropped. "You've what? No, wait... WHAT?"

"Yeah, so that's what got me concerned. Anyway, we'll speak of this matter with Ukitake tomorrow. So let's get some sleep, shall we?" He said while he got up and started to shut his laptop off.

I nodded and got up as well. We then silently walked upstairs. I was about to enter my own room when I got pulled back by someone. I was confused and searched in his eyes for clues. Somehow, I had the feeling that he was feeling guilty. "Please sleep in my room..." He whispered.

I blushed. "You want me to?" I didn't know what to think at this request.

Toshirou then looked down and avoided my eyes. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Fine, let's sleep then."

He then pulled me into his room, still avoiding my gaze. I stared out of the window while Toshirou changed his clothes. I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks again while I felt the urge to watch him change clothes.

When his hand touched my shoulder, I almost jumped up. I turned around and he then hugged me. I felt my whole body starting to burn up. "Rukia, you are really lovely..." He whispered. It was almost not audible which made me wonder if my own mind had made it up or not.

He then let me go and looked me in the eyes. It was so intently that I felt me knees started to become weak. The next second, I felt his soft bed underneath me and his lips on mine. He started to nibble on my lips while I just parted them slightly and started to return the kiss.

When the need for air became so big, I pulled away from him. He looked a little bit shocked and then he said something which surprised me. "Oops, I think that I forgot that you needed air..."

My face went blank while I felt my eyes widen. "You don't need air?"

Toshirou then started to laugh. "Of course I do! But I don't need as much air as you, and any other human, do. I just forgot that fact."

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead before he lay down next to me. "Sleep well..." He whispered.

I smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Sleep well... Toshirou." I closed my eyes while I felt his arms circle around my waist once again. I snuggled closer to him while I buried my face in his chest. I smiled while I got just one thought, something I wanted to tell him. Something that I would admit to myself.

I love you... Hitsugaya Toshirou

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Till next week!~**

**-Denidene**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for reviewing: Dirtyspots-sama(Twice, XD your second review made me laugh so hard that my lil'bro came to look what was going on. XD), PTV13, Icedragonshiki, Yuzy, Apple21 and Miyoshi Murasaki!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

The next time I woke up, the cause was not the sun, or my cell phone. Heck, even the perverted vampire was not the cause. No, it was a very loud crash.

I would have gladly believed that it was just a car crash or something like that. Not that one should be happy with an accident... Anyway, I had started to wonder. Why did I hear it so clearly?

Then someone nudged me and I started to growl. Did the person, which is most likely Toshirou anyway, not get it? I just wanted to sleep. God. Damn. It. And so, I stubbornly burried my face deeper into the pillow, wanting to ignore him.

And then I heard someone talk. I froze immediately when I noticed that it was not Toshirou's voice at all. "Yer betta wake up soon, human. Or else I dun have a choice but to suck yer completely dry..."

I almost started to freak out because I didn't know who it was. Toshirou's voice always sounded husky and lately, a very strong emotion had been playing along with it. This voice... well, made me freak out in a way. And also, the strange echo was absolutely not helping at all. It has to be the first time that I have heard such a weird voice.

I slowly looked up from my pillow, wondering who the heck it was... and I was met by piercing, red eyes.

Crap.

Why him so out of the sudden? Stupid fucked up world.

Besides, where is Toshirou anyway? I glanced around and noticed that I was still in his room. When I saw the window, I felt my eyes widen. Well, I should say what once was the window because there was just a huge gap. I could still see the smoke coming off from the perfect circle, even though it was becoming fainter.

I was sure that the person in front of me had done this. "Someone home in that lil' head of yers?"

I tore my gaze away from the window and looked at him. That damned bastard, I should... wait a second.

It was the first time that I got a good view of him and it made me freak out. His skin had an awfully grey and unhealthy color. His eyes were yellowish and surrounded by a black color instead of the usual white. And his hair... it was messed up in a way which I vaguely recognized somehow. I had the feeling that I had seen him before, but where?

Then I mentally slapped myself. I shouldn't be trying to figure out where I recognize this dude from. I should think of a way to gain more time...

"Che, yer no fun at all." Then I noticed that his grin had became rather frightning now.

Then, I suddenly recognized him while my eyes widened. It was just out of no where. His face resembled Ichigo's in a way. I then started to wonder. Would Ichigo know this? Heck, would he even know that there are freaking vampires? Probably not since I remembered him betting against Renji's theory about this whole subject.

I felt the cold radiate from his body and I snapped back into reality. Hard.

He was a vampire as well or he wouldn't have kept up with the house the whole time. But there is probably one difference between him and Toshirou. Toshirou is nice and he probably won't be nice at all. Gods, he is even dangerous! He could have been serious about sucking me dry...

I felt my heartbeat thump faster and I cursed mentally.

I saw how a cocky expression started to form on his face. Just damn my life once again. "Yer startin' to get afraid now, that's good." I glared at him while I forced myself not to shake.

I took a few deep breaths while I reminded myself that I need to stay calm and focused to gain more time. But how?

I saw how his hand came closer until it finally touched my skin. The cold was unbearable and it immediately ran through my whole body which made me shiver. I resisted the urge to jerk my head away, instead I started to ask him questions. "Who are you and what do you want?" I said in the calmest voice I could muster.

He grin became even wider while he retreated his hand. "Yer just actin' like yer brotha, but that won't help ya at all."

I could feel the anger running through my veins now. How did he dare to talk about nii-sama like that! Damn bastard. "But I shall make it up to ya, I'll shall make yer scream..."

I glared at him and growled again. It only amused him and I had the feeling that I wanted to tear his head off already. Only if I had the power to do so...

Suddenly I was slammed against the wall. I immediately started to pant for air. "I'll make sure that the last thing yer ever gonna see will be me..." He barred his teeth so I could see his fangs more clearly.

Fear started to make it's way through my body. I felt an upcoming headache from the quick switches. I saw his head slowly inch closer and I was about to accept this when I heard Toshirou yelling something. And before I could even blink, I felt a familiar warmth run through my body. When I saw white hair, I knew it was Toshirou.

He was growling something which was so low, I could not clearly catch it. I felt myself getting more dizzy and soon I felt my body hit the hard ground.

"Let's get out of this room." I heard Toshirou mutter. He was close, I could hear it, but I was too dizzy to tell where he exactly was. I felt that I was being scooped up and he brought me to... well, I don't know where yet.

"Are you alright? Has he brought any harm to you?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"No, I don't think so..." I muttered.

And then he chuckled. "How do you mean 'I don't think so?'. I would think that you at least could tell if you're alright or not."

I giggled. "Well, I thought that you were already used to me and my weird reactions sometimes."

"That's true." He said while I felt soft blankets underneath me again. He was about to let me go when I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him closer. He didn't give in and I then tried to look at him. There were still a few black and blue spots, but I could see him more clearly now.

He had a very concerned look in his eyes and I immediately knew that he was thinking of a way to explain it all. I smiled a little bit and tugged at his arm. He then sighed in defeat and sat down on the bed.

I looked around and saw that we were in my room now. "Toshirou, where were you?" I looked at him and found his eyes filled with sadness.

"I was going to hunt and..." I got up and sat down next to him while wrapping my arms around him. He leaned closer to me and I breathed in his scent. "I am sorry Rukia."

I didn't know what made me to do such things. Maybe his pained voice or just the gut feeling that told me that he was upset about something. I pressed my own body closer to his and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry about it..." I whispered.

Words were not needed anymore, so we just sat there untill the sun started to rise. Toshirou sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I let him go and noticed that he refused to look at me.

That's when I actually started to frown. "Toshirou, have I done something wrong?" I asked. So it seems that I am being blunt once again.

His head snapped up and I felt my breath being taken away as I recognized the guilt in his eyes. "No, you haven't. It's just the fact that I was almost unable to protect you."

He looked away again and I grabbed his hand this time. "Toshirou, he probably had waited for a moment to strike anyway. It is absolutely not your fault..."

I saw a little smile appearing on his face and before I knew it, I was pushed against the bed again. "I also apologize for the fact that I had hurt you yesterday."

I frowned. "When?" I honestly couldn't remember.

He shook his head and chuckled. "When I told Ukitake that I didn't love you..."

I felt my heart break once again and was sure about the fact now that I would be tired in the afternoon already. I looked away while I felt his hand brush my hair. "You have heard him yell: 'There is no difference between that.'?"

I searched my brains over again. Nope.

And he probably could tell when he looked into my eyes what the answer would be. "Well, I had told him that I liked you, just to calm him down." My head snapped up at that. Wait, what?

I heard him chuckle again. "I swear that the medicines he takes are taking a toll on him now..."

He then started to look into my eyes and I felt myself drowning. His face started to inch closer to the mine and soon, I was lost in a bliss.

I was surprised when I felt that he immediately licked my lips. I just parted them slightly and he just slipped his tongue into my mouth. After a few seconds, I started to pant again while I wondered where his fangs were today. He was being very passionate and I started to feel a weird, but funny feeling building up inside of me.

The moment he let me go, I panted for the much needed air now. I blinked and then noticed that he was now actually on top of me, straddling me. I started to blush at the sight of him licking his lips ever so slowly.

He then started to grin and lowered his head once again. I saw him inching closer while he licked his lips again. I swallowed because I felt a little bit nervous and the next thing that my mind registered was that his tongue was traveling on my neck to my collarbone and back. I started to moan when Toshirou sucked on the spot which is probably my most sensitive spot.

I could tell that he was grinning when he started to suck even harder on the spot. My moans became harder as well... I still wondered where his fangs were though.

I could feel Toshirou moving my legs and I looked down. I saw that his legs were now between mine. Then I turned my gaze back to his face. He was staring intently at me and I could feel my whole body flush now.

He bent down and kissed me once again. The only difference was that he kissed me a lot harder. It was not a careful one as always. I tried to keep up with him and failed miserably. He smirked while I just rolled my eyes.

He slowed down a little bit and the kiss had turned more passionate. I kissed him back, imitating his actions. I heard him groan loudly while we kissed and the warm feeling that had gathered started to getting more intense. I let out another moan.

And that's when he started to grind into me. The feeling started to increase even more. We both were moaning and groaning, never breaking the kiss. But it felt so damn right.

When he stopped kissing me, I was panting for air once again. Toshirou just grinned while he thrusted his lower part with a little bit force against mine which made me moan again. I gasped when I felt his hand travel around my body.

"Rukia." He groaned.

"Toshirou." I moaned.

And of course would this be the moment the the bell had to ring. Toshirou cursed while I just smiled at him. He was about to get off me when I grabbed his arm again. He gave me a confused look. I just had to say this... "I love you Toshirou."

He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I love you too."

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! See you next week!**

**-Denidene**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: thank you for reading and adding this story to your favorite stories and story alerts! :)**

**special thanks to the reviewers: Dirtyspots, PTV13, Miyoshi Murasaki, Apple21, Senna54367 and Yuzy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

**WARNING: Lemon!**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

The bell rung again and Toshirou got off me in a fraction of a second. He was smiling... wait, did he change his clothes or something? And as if he head read my mind: "If I was you, I would change my clothes as well."

And before I could even respond to him, he disappeared. Probably he was downstairs now, opening the door. And not even a second later, I heard the door open. I started to change onto some comfortable skinny jeans. And yes, in my opinion they are. And just put a short sleeved shirt with a blue flower pattern on it.

I almost jumped up when I heard someone ask: "You didn't just have... well, you know what I mean." I almost would think that the person was talking this loud on purpose.

"No, I don't know what you mean." Toshirou replied. I resisted the urge to giggle since I could swear that he had rolled his eyes at that comment. I looked at myself in the mirror and when I couldn't find anything out of place, I made my way downstairs.

"Come on Shiro-chan, you know what I mean!" The person, who is probably called Ukitake, practically whined.

When I kind of entered the living room, I saw a guy with long white hair sitting on a chair while Toshirou was sitting on the couch. They both looked up when they heard me.

When I looked into the eyes of Ukitake, I saw red eyes as first. But when I blinked a few times, I saw that they were actually brown. Or did I just imagine the red color...? And would that mean that he was a vampire as well, or is he just a human being like me?

I noticed that Ukitake let his eyes flicker between us. Then a grin was slowly appearing on his face. "Wow, Shiro-chan, I never knew that you had a fine taste in girls."

I saw a vein appear on Toshirou's head. "It's Toshirou to you. And besides," He turned his gaze to me then. "Rukia, this is Ukitake."

I looked at Ukitake again. At least... he seemed quite nice. I walked towards him and gave him a slight bow, just as taught. "I am Kuchiki Rukia, it's nice to meet you."

I straighten myself and, well, met the gaze of Ukitake. His eyes were bigger than before. At least, that's what I think. And his eyes held some light hints of horror, or maybe surprise.

I looked at Toshirou, wondering if he had a clue on this all. Our gazes met and I felt just a little bit relieved when he shrugged. The point is that I actually shouldn't... Ugh, I don't know it anymore.

"Oh, I remember something I wanted to ask you all alone Toshirou." I turned my gaze to Ukitake, just as Toshirou. "What were those sounds I heard before I came here?"

I felt my face flush in embarrassment. "Nothing of your concern Ukitake." I heard Toshirou reply.

"Just don't force her to do things she won't like..." I frowned. How could one be teasing at first and get so serious the second after?

"I would never dare. Besides, that would not fit the stuff that you and Kyoraku had taught me, now would it?"

"There is also another matter that I wanted to discuss. You know what happened this morning, right?" I saw how serious Ukitake was now. Even more serious than before.

I looked at Toshirou and saw him scratching his head. "Well, no. Actually not since I was a little bit busy this morning..." And he then looked down while I felt my face flush again."

I heard Ukitake laugh. It was a quite gentle laugh which surprised me a little bit. "So you two really did _it_ this morning?"

Gods, I couldn't believe my ears. "WHAT?" I heard Toshirou yell it at the same time as I did.

He then grinned. "Sorry, I was just joking around."

I nodded at him before I looked at Toshirou. He looked back, a little bit helpless I might add. I smiled and walked towards him and sat down next to Toshirou on the couch.

Ukitake then turned serious again. "Byakuya's body has fled away from the hospital and he was seen in a few area's nearby Karakura."

I felt my eyes widen. "We, Kyoraku and I, think that his body has finished the process of becoming a vampire. Or someone has taken his body out of the hospital at night."

I was still in shock. Why would someone want a dead body? Just the thought of it made me shudder a little bit.

Ukitake then glanced out of the window. "I think we should hurry up and find out where he is before someone else does."

I nodded, even though I couldn't really help anyway. "Well, I guess I should head back then Shiro-chan."

I looked at Toshirou and saw another vein pop. "It's Toshirou to you, how many times do I have to repeat that?"

Ukitake smiled and got up. He made his way over to Toshirou and ruffled his hair a bit. I smiled at the sight. It was just like a father and his son.

Then, he suddenly had candy in his hands and pushed it onto Toshirou's lap. "Happy birthday Shiro-chan!" And before Toshirou could even reply, or before I could even blink, he was gone.

"It's TOSHIROU to you and I don't like candy!" I smiled when I saw him pout again.

And then, before I could even tell that he had shoved the candy to gods know where, he had pinned me down onto the couch again. I blinked and found him on top of me once again.

"Where were we...?" I could hear Toshirou mutter before he placed his lips on mine once again.

I could tell that I was responding to his kiss after a while. I had probably done that from the start anyway and wow, wait, I was kissing him without realizing it!Toshirou broke the kiss and I opened my eyes. Wait, wait, wait! When did I close them anyway?

I looked in his eyes and noticed that, well, it was daker than before and more emotion filled. He flashed me a grin before he got off me and scooped me up. I was blushing, I realized after a few seconds. Toshirou began walking and carried me to the stairs. "W-wait T-Toshirou, I-I can w-walk you know!"

Toshirou just smirked as response. "I know, but I feel like carrying you right now."

I blushed even more while Toshirou carried me to his room. There, he pushed the covers away and then he lay me down on the bed. I looked at him and noticed that... that he was very handsome. I smiled and then something caught my eye. There was a bulb by, well, his lower part and... Oh Crap. I don't know if I am ready for this yet.

Toshirou grinned and then I closed my eyes. Actually, how did he manage to push those blankets away with me in his hands? Ugh, never mind. He and his vampire powers. When I opened my eyes again, Toshirou had removed his shirt. I let my eyes roam over his well toned body. Gods, he is so damn hot...

He then looked at me and was smirking now. I tried to sit, but he pinned me down again. I squeaked and he began to lick my neck.

Oh, damn. It feels so good... even better than before. I moaned when he went past that spot again. I also felt some warm feeling gathering, again. He began to pull at my shirt. I looked at him and he just smiled. I did as well and I let him pull my shirt over my head. I only had a bra now and it felt uncomfortable.

Toshirou just gave me reasurring smile while he didn't break the eye contact. "Damn, you're hot..." He suddenly said which made me blush again.

He then began to lick my collarbone and traced down until he met the bra. He sighed and pulled that in a quick movement off as well. I couldn't even blink before it was tossed aside. Is it me or did he become faster...? Wait, not the time to think of that now.

Toshirou began to suck on one of my nipples while his other hand began to give my other breast a massage. Damn, the warmth was gathering in my stomach or…argh, I don't know where. I felt more pleasure than ever and it felt good. What is happening to me?

He had switched from breast by now. And that's when I actually noticed that I was moaning the whole time already. Gods, I need to pay attention now.

Toshirou let go and looked me in the eyes once again. His eyes were quite filled with lust. He started to grind into me while I started to wonder when he had actually placed his legs between mine anyway.

He groaned and I knew that we would be doing 'it' soon enough. I started to moan even harder at the thought of it. And out of the sudden, he hit a spot which made me feel pure pleasure. Gods, what was that?

Toshirou was smiling sheepish while he took his pants off. He just gave me a little nod and, well, I took my pants of as well without any questions. When I was done with that, Toshirou just got on top of me once again. He began grinding into again and damn, it felt good.

He stopped and crashed his lips onto the mine. We were French kissing like crazy while his hands were hooking off my panties. Wait, how…?

He stopped kissing me and flashed me another grin. Then he looked at, well, let's say at the spot where my panties once were.

He smiled evilly and before I knew what was happening, he was licking me. I felt his movements while I wondered how that would taste. But Gods, it felt so good. The warmth was just increasing together with the pleasure. "Toshirou…" I managed to say, even though I was panting really hard.

Toshirou stopped and entered something into me. I looked at him and our eyes locked for a few seconds. Damn, what is he…? I felt that he added something, probably hid fingers, and he was pumping his way into me.

That's when he hit a spot. Fuck, it feels so pleasant. Damn. And of course more moans escape my mouth.

Toshirou pulled out his fingers and I shuddered. He took of his boxer and revealed his cock. I felt my eyes widen at the sight. It looked quite big, how is that ever going to fit inside of me?

Toshirou placed himself on top of me and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and he began to rub his bare body against mine. It felt so good. When he let go, he began to steady himself.

In one quick movement, he was inside of me. I winced a little bit. It didn't hurt too much though…

Toshirou slowly pulled out and slammed back into me with full force. God, that did hurt. He did it again and again. The pain faded slowly and instead, pleasure took the over. I began to moan again, just as Toshirou.

Our bodies were just moving in sync and soon, Toshirou speeded up. After a while, I felt myself tightening and something inside of me began to harden.

Toshirou moaned out my name: "Rukia…

"Toshirou…"

He moved even faster when I moaned his name. My breath was already hitching up and so was his. Then he hit something inside of me which made me come. God, wave after wave of pleasure and between them, I felt Toshirou release as well.

Toshirou collapsed next to me while panting heavily. "Damn, that was…"

"Great?" I asked while I pulled him into a hug. I noticed that our bodies were covered with sweat.

Toshirou laughed. "No, that was fantastic."

I smiled and Toshirou got the blanket to cover us up. We both slowly drifted into a slumber…

**AN: thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :3**

**see you next week again!~**

**-Denidene**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:Sorry for updating late, again! I just can't help it. I couldn't find the inspiration to write this chapter... :( And I can't thank you guys enough for reading! Gods, even over the 100 reviews already! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! And I hope you enjoy!**

**Special thanks to the reviewers: ****Dirtyspots-sama, SuperYuuki, Yuzy (Haha, I liked the previous chapter the most after the epilogue. XD And no, it doesn't make you a pervert. :]), ****PTV13 (Thanks for being the 100th reviewer! :D), Apple21, ****Senna54367, Kazorashi (Yes... The voice in Rukia's head in the first chapters is Sode no Shirayuki. How did you know? XD) and Miyoshi Murasaki!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

The next day when I woke up again, I felt oddly warm and very happy. Somehow it was quite weird to start my day with these feelings. Usually, I wake up confused and not aware of anything. I felt a smile starting to creep onto my face when I remembered the events of last night. I snuggled closer to something which felt like a chest since I felt it slowly heaving up and down.

And quite soon after that, I felt arms circling around my waist and pulling me closer while I heard him groan. I cracked open an eye and, well, stared into his well toned chest.

I looked up and found his eyes set on me. "Good morning." I softly whispered, fully aware of the fact that it was quite hard for me to bring out some sound. He groaned in response which made me frown a little bit. I guess that he had quite enjoyed himself yesterday.

He then sighed softly and placed his chin on top of my head.

I slowly breathed in his scent while I felt something hard against slash between my legs. I was not sure which one, but I did feel the warmth gathering again while I shook my head slowly. I am turned on again... How the fuck is that possible after you just woke up?

Then I heard him smirk, which made me think that he is fully aware of his actions. Damn bastard.

I poked him a little bit and I heard him laugh, but his arms around me loosened a little bit so I could turn around in his arms and face the window. I would have gladly slipped out of the bed if there would be enough space. Even though I should be lucky for the room he just gave me.

Anyway, I started to stare out of the window. It was still early and I noticed that it was really silent. There were no strange sounds like waves, or some sounds of animals. It was just as silent as the very early mornings in Karakura town. I frowned while I wondered what would break this moment of peace, just like every other peaceful moment I had got interrupted.

And not even a few seconds later, I saw a little flash by the window. I blinked and then I saw someone standing in front of the window.

Well, maybe I shouldn't use the word stand. Floating might be a better one since you cannot stand on the air. At least, that's what I assume.

I blinked a few times after I realized that the person had, how suprising with heavy sarcasm, red eyes. But soon, the red color faded and a more purple like color replaced it.

I could feel my heartbeat speeding up at this. The only other person with purple eyes who I knew would be myself.

Then I felt Toshirou nuzzling my neck. I guessed that he was still in his 'waking up' state since he usually reacts quite fast whenever another vampire is near us. Gods, I wonder how many vampires there exactly are now...

I looked at the persons face, and then the hair. Soon I concluded that she was a woman and my eyes started to widen with every passing second. The person almost looked exactly like me. Does that mean that there are two persons of one being? One supernatural slash creature like person and one human? That shouldn't be possible, right?

Shit, headache!

Then I heard a little growl behind me. So he finally noticed as well. It was about time he did. I saw how her eyes widened and somehow, I thought that she seemed sad in a very weird way. I don't know where the thought came from or if it even was a thought and not my gut feeling. But it disappeared along with her.

And well, then I noticed a brilliant thing. At least, it was more like it hit me now instead of a few days ago, but it made me feel smart anyway. "Ne Toshirou, can I ask you something?"

I felt him move while he pulled me gently back so I was lying on my back and he could hover over me. I blushed slight since some, ahum, improper thoughts invaded my mind at him being on top of me. I quickly shrugged them off. "Why don't you have red eyes?" I asked him.

He blinked and had a blank face for a few seconds. Then he blinked and gave me a little smile. "I would have thought that this would be one of the first questions you would ask me after you discovered my true being. But why do you ask it now?"

"I just want to know..." I said while I pouted a little bit. I know that I could simply answer him, but I just didn't feel like it at the moment. Luckily he understood that, even though he started to frown now. "Well, most vampires have red eyes to distract your thoughts for just a few seconds. It's usually just enough time to slice a throat with our fangs. But I had been near you from the start so you just see my natural eye color."

I felt my eyes widen at that. "How do you mean 'I have been near you from the start'?"

He smiled then. "Well, I had been in the same room as you for a little while before I let you know I was there. After a few minutes or even seconds being near a vampire can cause you to see their natural eye color. At least, it quite depends on what they eat. If they drink a lot of human blood in a short amount of time, you'll see red eyes for longer than a few minutes. And if a vampire didn't drink human blood at all in their life, then you don't even see red eyes to start with. Not even for a second."

I nodded. "And have you ever drunk human blood then?"

He looked away and replied quietly. "Yes, just one human. The taste was horrible and I even hated the warmth their blood left. I never did drink from a human again."

I felt my eyes soften at that and reached over to touch his face. He faced me again and I smiled a little bit. "Well, the reason I asked you is because I wanted to know why I could see Ukitake-san's brown eyes after a few seconds. And the person who had attacked me that night, I saw his yellow like eyes after a few minutes as well... So it makes sense to me now."

I saw Toshirou staring at me. His face seemed blanker than a few moments ago. "You already went past the stage of red eyes?"

I felt my jaw drop. "You mean there are stages in getting familiar with vampires?" I heard him laugh then. "Well, it sounds strange when you put it that way. But yes, there are stages." Really, I felt the need to smack him right here and now. Why didn't he told me that sooner?

And then, I got distracted. By his white hair while I knew that I actually should feel ashamed by now...

But his hair was way messier than usual and it was just a cute sight! I couldn't help but squeal and he gave me a funny face which made me crack up. I started to laugh and couldn't stop myself.

After a few minutes, after I felt pain in my sides from laughing, I finally managed to stop laughing. I looked at Toshirou and found him shaking his head slowly while he had a quite amused smile on his face. Just like the other times when I did something weird or strange, like this.

I felt warmth radiating from his skin which made me frown again. "Toshirou, why does your skin feel warm while that attacker's skin felt so awful cold?"

I saw him blink and he looked confused for just one second before he made the 'oh' sound. "That's because _you _warm up my soul. Whenever I feel happy, my skin will become warm to your touch and your touch only. But when I get sad, you will be able to feel that as well." Somehow, it made sense. And at the same time it didn't make sense at all.

I heard Toshirou sigh and I started to look intently at him, wondering what he was thinking. I didn't ask him because I didn't want to push him. I trust him and I know he will tell me whenever he think it's okay to tell.

So I was quite surprised to hear him talk after this. "Rukia, you know Ukitake, right?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Of course I know him. I've just met him yesterday!"

He smiled. "Well, you have to know that he always catch a cold quite fast. And yes, he is about the only vampire who can catch a cold. Anyway, the point is that he got the job to find out who this purple eyed woman is and he also have to retrieve the body of your brother. At least, if it's still a dead corpse. A vampire is way more difficult to catch."

It sounded weird to me, even though it happened about two weeks ago now... Gods, I just know Toshirou for two weeks and I already have had sex with him! I am a bad girl...

"Anyway, I want to know who this woman is even though it is his job." It was clear for me then. "So is that what we are going to do today?" I asked him while I smiled a little bit. He is so caring...

He nodded. "Yes, that is what we are going to do today. Ukitake was appointed to do this a few days ago. Somehow the woman had been following him around for a few weeks already. And then, suddenly after he had visited us, she stopped stalking him." I frowned at this. "So she stopped since yesterday, afternoon?"

Toshirou nodded. "It can get prety dangerous from here and I want you to be careful. She might work together with Hichigo."

Hichigo... Ichigo. So that's why he froze the first time when I mentioned Ichigo's name. And as if he read my mind, which I started to question right now, he nodded. "Yes, that's why I froze the first time when you mentioned his name."

"Do you have a strategy to find them? Do you even know where to start to begin with?" I asked with concern. Firstly, I don't want him to get killed or something like that. Secondly, I don't think that I am able to survive a week without him... Alright, two days is probably my limit at the moment. It even hurt when I think about being away from him for one day.

Toshirou shook his head slowly. "You do remember that this house will slow down when it has found a place or a destiny. A place which can help me to find out some certain things. And can you guess where we actually start?"

I frowned at this. "Japan?"

He smiled. "Correct. But to be precise, we start in Karakura town. The place where this all started two weeks ago..."

I felt my eyes widen. He chuckled and stroked my cheek slowly. "But before we start..." He whispered, and he he bent down to meet my lips. I smiled. The pervert.

**AN: thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I hope I update properly next week. :)**

**See you soon again!**

**-Denidene**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry for updating late, again, with another suckish chapter! I think I have a writer's block coming up or something like that... :( Luckily there are just about four chapters left.**

**Special thanks to the reviewers: ****Dirtyspots-sama (Happy late birthday!~XD Oh, and I won't die that soon. I have survived sixteen years already, I am at least going to make it until the sevententh. x3), Yuzy, Apple21, Stacie Evans, ****Miyoshi Murasaki, Elle' Kelly and AndriyanaRukiaA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

Soon we were sitting around the dining table, even though I still had a funny, but weird feeling in my tummy...

Anyway, I should be serious since Toshirou is all serious as well. He was sitting in front of his laptop and his fingers were just skidding over the keys at a high rate. I guessed that he was trying to hack some records or something. I felt useless at this point since I couldn't help at all.

I was just kind of spacing out, just like I always do.

Somehow I couldn't set her out of my head. I know, it sounded a little bit... well, never mind that. I could swear that I have seen her before. I just can't remember where or when. It frustated me.

She couold be or a relative of mine which would mean that nii-sama has lied to me. Or she could be some weird version of me, just like _he_ looked like Ichigo. I wondered if this was the same thing. Or would it be different? And why would it be different then?

What kind of vampires are there? How many were out there on this world? Would they drink blood or did they make another choice just like Toshirou did?

I've never felt so small in this world as I did at the moment. I just realized that I didn't know a lot from this whole vampire world. How could I possibly think that I am able to live with a vampire without knowing his environment. I felt so stupid.

And now I am trailling off again. Back to the theories. Somehow, both theories could be supported. Yet they both sounded ridiculous as well.

Since the person who looked like Ichigo did exist, I wouldn't doubt the possibility that she could be an evil version of me. Yet her skin was not an awfully grey color. And she looked sad when I saw her, or my imagination took its own life again. But if she did, could she be evil when she knew what sadness is like? Or does she want revenge?

And if she is a relative of mine, why would nii-sama keep it from me? Why would he lie about this? Could it be that he was hiding something? Or did something happen between them in the past? Would that be the reason why I recognize her vaguely from gods know where?

I was about to break the barrier between my memories from my start in the Kuchiki clan and my oldest and still available memories when Toshirou's soft voice broke my concentration. "Rukia, could you please come over here?" I frowned while suspicion started to dawn upon me when I remembered the last time when he asked the exact same question.

He chuckled then. "Don't worry, I promise that there are no perverted thoughts behind this one."

I smiled and shoved to the next chair so I was sitting right beside him. "I found a picture of the woman in your brother's records. It says that her name is Kuchiki Hisana and she should be your brother's wife and... your sister?"

I let it sink in, very slowly. I felt relieved, but sick at the same time. How was this possible? This was going to raise even more questions while it would explain a few.

I saw Toshirou scanning through the paiges at a very high speed. I felt even sicker when I looked at it, and so I looked at Toshirou himself instead. His eyes were fixed on the screen of his laptop, of course. A little frown was on his face again.

Not even thirty minutes later, he spoke again. "She died about twelve years ago because of cancer."

I felt sad when I heard that, even though I didn't know her at all. It must have been quite a hard time for nii-sama. Especially the part of accepting this whole thing. "You have been adopted by your brother in that same year, just after she died. I don't think you would be able to remember a lot of it."

I just nodded at this while one thing in this whole scene was bugging me. "Toshirou, tell me, how can she follow us around when she is supposed to be death?"

He shook his head and smiled as if this was the most logic thing ever. Which it is probably going to be anyway. "Someone must have changed her, just the moment before she truly died. And after they have buried her, someone must have dug her up again."

I frowned at this. Gods, it was hard to take this all in without wondering what you actually should think of this all. "So, do you think she changed nii-sama into a vampire?"

Toshirou shook his head again. "I don't think so. If she wanted to change him, she could have done it somewhere in these twelve years. I don't see the point of a sudden decision to change him now. Why would she have change her thoughts?"

I could swear that I was able to hear the weels in my own head work. "Maybe because his life was already in danger and... erm, the person who looks like Ichigo."

"Hichigo." He said, interrupting me. "His name is Hichigo. At least, that's the name we find whenever he has made a new victim." I gave him a questioning look and he sighed. "Hichigo always use the blood of his own victims, before they die by his hands, to write his name on the wall so his victim will know his name."

I felt really sick when I heard that. That was just a very disgusting thing to do. I shivered when I actually realized that he could have done the same thing to me.

Toshirou had absolutely no emotion on his face when he continued. "He has always kept himself hidden and secretly attacked. We actually have started to wonder if something has happened to him which has changed his whole style."

I frowned when I realized something. "We?"

"Yes, Ukitake, Kyoraku, a few other vampires and I." He answered. So there were a lot more vampires on this earth. Isn't that weird actually? You would never have suspected them to exist. Gods, I know for a fact that I wouldn't have believed this if Toshirou wasn't the evidence. How could everything change so much in just two freaking weeks?

"You should know that I was actually now allowed to take any human in since I am the only one who travels around in a house. Ukitake and Kyoraku live somewhere in the deeper parts of a forest near Tokyo. The chance that an ordinary human will discover them is smaller this way." It made sense to me. Yes, the first thing today! And I shouldn't get excited because of this fact.

"Anyway, we have been trying to hunt Hichigo down for some while now. And we are trying to find your brother as fast as possible. We have to reachhim before Hichigo does. He can turn your brother into a killing machine without himself realizing it."

I nodded while I thought about this important matter. "So do we have any clues? Is there a way to find him anyway?"

"We don't know yet. But there are two ways. We could have tried to find your brother on this huge world with a lot of secret places. Or we are just going to track Hichigo down and kill him." He stated that as if it was the most normal thing on the world.

I didn't see the difference though. "Isn't that exactly the same?"

"Well, yes it is. If you asked me the same question a few weeks ago, I would have agreed. But since he is showing himself now, it is easier to track him down than someone who doesn't give his location away."

"Ah, I see." A silence fell while I tried to process everything.

Then, the door bell rang which gave us both quite the shock. I looked at Toshirou and he looked at me. He then smiled. "Maybe you should open the door. It's Karakura town after all."

I smiled and got up. I slowly made my way to the front door and opened it. I didn't even get the chance to see who it was since I felt my body hitting the ground. Someone must have pounded on me. And the said person squealed quite happily: "Rukia!"

There is only one person who did this to me daily before I got to meet Toshirou. I concluded that this must be Matsumoto Rangiku. She quickly got off of me, which I really appreciated. And I was so glad that she didn't suffocate me with her huge... well, things.

When I looked into her face, I smiled. "Rangiku-san!"

Which I didn't expect was that she fell onto her knees and tears started to run down her face. I quickly got up and embraced her. "I-I thought you w-were dead R-Rukia." She sobbed.

I felt quite bad for that. "Why d-didn't y-y-you tell us y-you w-were still a-alive?"

I sighed. "I am sorry Rangiku." I said while I patted her back, trying to calm her down.

I heard the door close and I looked over to Toshirou, who gave me a small smile. Then he looked at Rangiku and I saw his eyes twitch. It didn't last for more than a second and he was looking at the screen again. I didn't know if I did see it or just made it up, but I turned my attention back to Rangiku who was still crying.

After a few minutes, she finally stopped sobbing. My shoulder was soaked now and I shivered a little bit when I felt Toshirou staring at us. I looked up and met his gaze.

Soon I heard Rangiku gasp and I looked at her again. I found her gaze fixed on him while she shivered a little bit. "Rukia, who is that?" Her voice held no hints of her usual teasing tone when she found me with Ichigo or Renji.

I frowned, wondering what I could say. I was glad that he answered for himself. "I am Hitsugaya Toshirou, Rukia's boyfriend." Oh gods, I don't complain or something like that because it was actually true. But I think hell is just released. "Oh my god, he is so cute!" She squealed. And before I could blink, I saw Rangiku suffocating my boyfriend. Wow, it sounds so weird somehow. When she had let Toshirou go with a gasp, he had a vein popping on his head. "Why are you so cold?"

Rangiku walked over to me again and grabbed my arm. Then she immediately retreated her hand and gasped. "Rukia, you're cold as well!"

I giggled at that since I knew that it was quite cold in this house anyway. "Rangiku, it's cold here anyway, so don't be surprised."

She nodded, but I didn't get the impression that she believed it at all. "Rukia, could you tell me where you have been these two weeks?" I just shrugged at this, wondering what I could tell without too much consequences. Gods, I didn't even know what the consequences of me knowing about the existent of vampires are. "Everywhere and nowhere." I replied. A part of this was true anyway.

Suddenly we heard screams outside. Toshirou was immediately at my side. I rolled my eyes when I saw Rangiku's eyes wided while she backed off a little bit. This was not going to end well.

Toshirou threw open the door and we found ourselves near the Kuchiki mansion. I could tell where we were for the first time in something which seemed like ages.

"You..." I heard Toshirou ground out. I saw him looking at the sky, his eyes narrowed. I followed his gaze and gasped a little bit. It was him. Hichigo.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**See you soon again!**

**-Denidene**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Sorry for another late update... It took me a whole because it was a 'fighting scene'. I absolutely can't write those and it always sucks like hell. :( And I know, I still owe you guys another chapter...**

**I really want to thank the people who have managed to read through the suckish chapters and review. So...THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! And special thanks to the reviewers: ****Dirtyspots-sama, Stacie Evans, ****Yuzy, ****AndriyanaRukiaA, ******Apple21 and ****Miyoshi Murasaki!****

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

_"You..." I heard Toshirou ground out. I saw him looking at the sky, his eyes narrowed. I followed his gaze and gasped a little bit. It was him. Hichigo._

I heard him growl and from this point on, it went so fast. He was standing next to me the first second, and the next second his was clashing swords with Hichigo. At least, that was the next thing I could register.

I immediately started to feel dizzy. And I was confused. Firstly, where the fuck did he get that sword? Secondly, vampires weren't supposed to be clashing swords, now were they? And finally... well, actually, I didn't know yet.

I blinked and saw that Toshirou had a vein popping on his head already. I wondered what had happened or what had been said. I wanted to know what was said, but I couldn't hear it.

Then a voice behind me sounded. It quite startled me actually, even though I did know that Rangiku was still here. "R-R-Rukia, w-what is g-g-going on?" I turned around when I heard her stutter. She _never_ stuttered before. And when I saw her, I actually got a little bit worried. She looked very pale in my opinion, her eyes were wide and filled with fear. At she was hiding behind a chair. "W-Wh-what i-is your b-b-boyfriend exactly?"

I frowned a little bit at her questions. What was I supposed to tell her? She could get killed if I tell her too much. Well, actually... I don't really think it matters anymore now. I looked through the open door at Toshirou who was still clashing swords. She would have seen too much already anyway. Hey, wait a second, did his vein just got bigger?

"Rukia, please, answer me." I looked at Rangiku and saw her pleading eyes. I sighed silently and closed the door, hoping to muffle the sounds of clashing swords. It kept bugging me though. I shook my head and walked to Rangiku. "Rangiku, I'll tell you a few things, but you have to promise me that you don't tell anyone else about this, even though it's pointless after today."

Rangiku nodded and I sat down on a chair, next to the one she was using to hide. I saw her frown a little bit which made me smile. It made me remember the days where we had shared some classes. She was always frowning whenever a teacher asked her something because she had to think.

"Rukia, how long did you know this?" I shrugged. "About a week now, I think." I seriously can't remember how long I know. Gods, I feel old again.

I saw her jaw drop while her eyes got even wider than a few seconds ago. "How can you stay so calm then? A week is absolutely now that long. Don't tell me that you can do things which your boyfriend can do as well."

I saw her fear and I actually didn't blame her. "Don't worry Rangiku, I am still a human. Besides, I got used to it that soon because I..." Well, actually, that's a damn good question. Why the fuck did I get used to this that soon? I shook my head. "Never mind."

Then, a loud crash startled us both. At least, it startled me for sure. I felt my head snap to the direction of the door. I saw Toshirou lying there, in the house and covered and surrounded by wooden pieces of his door. I quickly got up and ran over to him so I could help him get up. I was quite relieved when I found out that he had just a few light scratches. Nothing too terrible.

And when I looked up, I met Hichigo's gaze. If I knew how to growl at that moment, I would have done it. I wanted to beat him because of the smug smile on his face. I just wanted to wipe it off his face.

I turned my attention back to Toshirou. "Are you okay?" He nodded and the next second, he was gone again and I heard their swords clashing again. I looked at them and which actually quite surprised me was Toshirou's next move. He almost litterally threw an icy dragon to Hichigo. I know, it sounds weird.

Somehow, Hichigo managed to dodge the dragon. Then he started to laugh like a maniac again which made me frown. A few seconds later, it went really silent. There was no sound at all. Even the usually chirping of the birds couldn't be heard.

"Don't think yer gonna stop me. I still have ta find the king ya know." He was almost yelling that. And then, he started to laugh again. I wondered what could possibly be so funny in this whole freaking situation.

"Rukia, why does he look like Ichigo?" I heard Rangiku beside me now. I looked at her and gave her a little smile, hoping to reasure her. "I don't know." Oh, how reasuring is that? "But I think they are somehow connected with each other."

And when I said those words, we suddenly saw Ichigo running over to us. I shook my head at this. How idiotic could he be? I could feel a vein pop now. He can god damn see, now couldn't he? "RUKIA! RANGIKU!" Way to go Ichigo, we really need Hichigo to know that you're here, don't we? I rolled my eyes and looked up, catching Hichigo's sadistic grin again. I looked at Toshirou and saw that he was... well, having some problems. Hichigo was giving him a hard time there.

Somehow, Toshirou had managed to freeze Hichigo's left arm. Hichigo was throwing around black smoke instead of ice like Toshirou was doing. I know it couldn't be smoke at all since I saw Toshirou trying to prevent contact with the smoke. What kind of abbility did vampires have...?

I shivered and looked at Ichigo while I started to run to him. Why? Because he was being a dumbass again. What was I trying? Saving his sorry ass.

"Ichigo, watch out damn it!" I yelled while I heard that voice of the woman in my head again. She urged me to run faster, which I desperately tried.

_Kick him._ And so I did, even though I wondered why after I had actually kicked him. "What the hell?" I heard Ichigo yell when he fell. "Where the hell was that good for midget?"

I could feel my vein pop again. Why did I even consider missing him a week ago anyway? I looked at him and sighed while I quickly helped him to get up. When our fingertips made contact, I shivered. Something was wrong. I immediately pulled my arm away when he was standing on his feet again. Then I looked Ichigo in his brown eyes and I shivered even more. Why did he look so...

Before I could even finish that sentence in my head, I saw him trying to cut me with a sword. Just in time, I jumped away. Damn it, where did he get that sword anyway?

Gods, even a better question, what the hell is up with those swords anyway?

I looked at Ichigo and then at Hichigo and back. Something kept bugging me when I looked at them. "What the fuck is happening here?" I asked Ichigo, wondering if he was going to answer anyway.

"You want to know, midget? Let me tell you that I am not the person who you would have expected." He then growled and I saw something white appearing on his face. "Rukia!" I heard Rangiku yell at me. I looked behind me and saw Rangiku trying to run back to the house. Then I looked at Ichigo who was still standing there. The white thing on his face seemed to form a mask.

_Go to your friend, quick._ I turned back to the house and started to run again, as fast as I could. I even pushed my own limit. Just before I heard something behind me, I saw Rangiku enter the house.

I sighed in relief. Not that being in the house was going to give us much more shelter. The door was still destroyed. I turned around and faced Ichigo when I reached the front door... I mean... you know what, never mind that.

Ichigo didn't move though.

I frowned again and looked up, only to see Hichigo slowly disappearing. And that's when I actually realized it. Ichigo and Hichigo were actually the same person. What that would mean? I couldn't tell. I couldn't even tell the difference yet. "Toshirou..." I whispered softly when I actually saw that he had a few cuts on his back and chest.

He looked at us then. And then he stood next to me again. He looked worried...

"Rukia, where is your friend?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Ichigo's changing body. I couldn't believe what was happening in front of me. Actually, could vampires change their bodies? I actually don't think that's possible. So why was Ichigo changing? Wait... since when did he become a vampire anyway then?

I looked at Toshirou and he seemed more worried than before. "Toshirou, what's happening?" I asked, wondering if he had any answers.

He didn't look at me, but answered anyway. "This whole town is empty. I actually think that Hichigo has been here for a few days now. And your other friend, the one who screamed your name from a distance. His heart didn't beat to start with. And I don't think that Hichigo is a normal vampire. Something must have happened in his body or someone has brought a change to his body. And I think Ichigo was the missing part of him. Or maybe vice versa. But one thing is for sure, they could only fuse at this point."

I looked at Ichigo again. He looked horrible. Gods, he didn't even look human anymore. Before either of us knew what happened, Ichigo lunged towards us.

I noticed that he was actually not aiming for us, but for something above us. I looked up and saw to my horror Rangiku standing in the corridor. Oh, and before you ask why I could see that. No, I do not have x-ray eyes or something like that. It was Hichigo who blew up the wall of Toshirou's room the last time he brought us a visit. I don't know if it's ever going to get repaired anyway.

And before Toshirou could even move, Ichigo made his way out of here before we could even tell. He was gone. And so was Rangiku.

I started to feel lost.

I saw Toshirou panting a little bit now. W_alk to him and let your hand rest above his wound..._

You know, I really started to wonder who this woman in my head actually is. But I did as I was told. I walked over and placed my hand above one of his wounds. Slowly, a faint purple light started to emit from my hand. I felt my own eyes widen at this. It actually freaked me out.

I heard Toshirou gasp when he looked at my hands after a few seconds. "How...?" I shook my head. " Don't ask, even I can't answer that yet." I was trying to find a way to get to Rangiku now. It was a wasted effort though. Soon, a bloodcurdling scream could be heard. I froze while I saw Toshirou freeze for a second as well. I felt sick when I actually thought that Rangiku was the one who screamed.

And not even a second later, Ukitake appeared, all together with a few others. I saw them all staring at Toshirou and I and I made me uncomfortable. They didn't even bother to ask anything. They just disappeared again. Everyone except Ukitake.

"What's wrong?" I heard Toshirou ask Ukitake who just smiled a little bit.

He shook his head. "Nothing. We just came here to help you out of this whole mess. You shouldn't be doing this on your own Shiro-kun, we can't afford to loose you, now can we? Besides, Kurotsuchi has figured something out to freeze them temporary so we can research him."

I saw a vein pop when Ukitake mentioned 'shiro'. His eyes did widen slightly at the last part and before he could say anything to Ukitake, the said person disappeared again.

I sighed. I didn't understand what had happened at all. So I asked. "What had exactly happened just now?"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "I think you should get inside again." I was about to protest when he gave me that look of 'don't argue with me because you won't win anyway.' I sighed and nodded. "Fine then." I muttered. He smiled and we both headed back to the house.

Half way there, he suddenly collasped. I felt unsure when he leaned onto me with closed eyes. I just shook my head. He must have been really exhausted. Then, I tried to lift him up which, to my surprise, actually happened. I was lifting him. I shook my head at this all, but continued my way back to the house.

I wondered how this whole fucking messed up thing is going to turn out. From what I have seen now... It won't be good.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**See you soon again and have a blessed time meanwhile!**

**-Denidene**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry for another late update while still owe you guys another chapter... but on the bright side, there are two chapters left now. :) So I'll update them quite soon since I should have finished this story next week. I hope you guys enjoy! :3**

**Special thanks to the reviewers: ****Dirtyspots-sama, Stacie Evans, ****Yuzy, ****AndriyanaRukiaA,****** Beautifully Innocent Kaname, Apple21 and ****Miyoshi Murasaki!****

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

**Rukia's P.O.V.**

I stared at his sleeping form on the couch after I had completely healed him. I sighed silently while I adjusted my position on the chair at the dining table again. I was getting uncomfortable.

My eyes didn't leave his face. I was tired, even though I haven't done anything besides healing him. I swear I don't even remember how I did that anyway. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to get answers. I wanted Toshirou to wake up...

I should think, but instead, I was counting the loud clashed I heard outside the house. This had continued for about an hour already now.

Currently, I was on 20 clashes... wait, 21. Another loud clash had sounded outside. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to walk up to those vampires and tell them to stop. They are making me even more nervous with their fighting and growling. But I was a huge coward. I couldn't even bring myself to open the door anyway.

I got up and walked towards the couch. I started to wonder if Rangiku was still alive. Did I drag her into this situation? Or didn't I? Was her death, if she has died, my fault? I didn't know. But there was something I did know. I felt guilty.

I gently lay my hand on Toshirou's and smiled at the familiar feeling of touching his skin. His skin wasn't cold at all and also not too warm. I felt relieved when I noticed that he was still breathing. He was breathing in and out with an even and slow rythm.

How strange actually. I can't even imagine a life without him anymore. How would it be if he was forced to leave me alone.? I shook my head. The thought on its own made me feel depressed already.

Two weeks. And my whole fucking world has changed. I still can't believe it.

I wondered if nii-sama knew about this. I am sure that he would know if he is still around this place.

I started to wonder how it would be to be a vampire. Yet, I didn't want to know. How could a vampire fall in love anyway? I didn't even know if... I felt the need to hit myself. Of course it is possible for vampires to fall in love. Toshirou fell, right?

I shook my head. Now is not the time to think of this stuff. I needed distraction and soon.

_'How are you doing?'_ A gentle voice asked me then. I was surprised to hear her voice again. 'I am fine,' I re... err, thought. And after a few seconds, I realized something. 'Wait, who are you anyway?'

The female chuckled. _'I thought you would have asked me that way earlier. I am Sode no Shirayuki.' _I shook my head at this. She had a name? 'Why are you in my head?' I asked her then.

_'I am here to protect you...'_ And there, she sounded as if she could have killed someone on the spot. I shivered. It was still something I wouldn't have expected though.

'How long have you been here?' I would have expected her to tell me that she had been there since the moment I had met Toshirou. _'No dear, since the moment you've been born.'_

This was surprise for me. First, she could listen to my thoughts. And second, it sounded weird. That's all. Then, suddenly, I felt a pull. I didn't know where I got pulled in or to. Just a pull. The only thing I could see was the color white. Not a normal white color, it was so pure white. It was almost blinding me. I blinked a few times to get used to it.

And when I finally could see, the only thing I could actually see was mountains. Not sharp, more like hills. 'Snow...?' I thought, confused when I saw tiny white things fall from the greyish sky.

_'Yes, it is...'_ I almost froze when I noticed that the voice came from behind me. But before I could turn around to see her, Sode no Shirayuki, a light squeeze in my hand brought me back to Toshirou's house.

I stared right into his turquoise eyes then. I noticed that he looked surprised. After a few seconds, he smiled. "How are you?" He asked me.

I felt my right eye almost twitch, but then I smiled. I let go of his hand and instead, I ruffled his hair a little bit. "I should ask you that question, not the other way around, you silly!" He grabbed my hand and looked at me. "I feel fine..." I saw his eyebrows slowly knit. "Which is quite strange." He finished.

He suddenly bolted up and sat straight on the couch. His sudden movement had startled me for a moment. I saw how he looked at his own chest in wonder. It looked kind of cute somehow.

"Where are my wounds?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"I healed them." I answered, not understanding why he was so surprised. And then I remembered. I should be surprised as well since I don't even remember how I did that.

"How...?" He shook his head. "Since when did you know that you were able to do that?"

"I don't know." I saw his eyes looking at me and almost squealed when I saw his pout. "About an hours ago I guess."

I saw his eyes widen a little bit. I got the feeling that I had let out a squeal. He looked so damn cute with those big eyes and a small pout. "How is that even possible?" He asked me. I shrugged at that. "I don't know. A voice in my head told me what I should do."

He gave me a look which told me that I had somehow just given him permission to ask me questions for hours or something like that. "What kind of voice?"

"It's a female voice in my head and her name is Sode no Shirayuki." He looked flabbergasted then. "You even know her name? How did you figure that out? Since when do you know it?"

"Er... she told me about five minutes ago?" I replied, not so sure anymore. Another loud... wait, no, this was an explosion. And then, it went completely silent. And we all know what that means.

No? I'll tell you, it's called an interruption.

And then, not even a second later, a soft knock sounded through the house. "Come in." Toshirou said, not breaking eye contact with me which surprised me a little bit. Then the door opened and I looked up to see Ukitake enter.

He closed the door behind him and walked towards Toshirou. "How are you feel... Where are your wounds Shiro-chan?"

Toshirou shrugged then. I saw his lips move, forming words, but I couldn't hear anything at all. Was something wrong with my ears? After a few seconds of silence, Toshirou asked him something which I could hear. "Ukitake, do you think she's...?" Toshirou somehow managed to seem nervous which made me feel quite nervous as well.

I looked at Ukitake and saw him nod. I felt even more nervous than a few seconds ago. "How long have you acknowledged her already?" Ukitake asked me then.

"Err... a week? Wait, no." I looked at Toshirou, remembering the voice telling me to run away from Toshirou. It was not the first time I've really heard her, but it was the first time where I could hear her exact words. Usually she just screams at me. "The first time I have heard her clearly, was when I met you Toshirou..."

I heard them gasp and saw their eyes widen. I also saw them widening even more with each passing second. Then they looked at each other. "Yes, I know it for sure now." Ukitake said.

I looked at them, not knowing what they were talking about and not knowing what was going on. After a few seconds, it finally hit me.

I felt dumb once again. They had a conversation while they talked on a tone which ordinary humans, like me, couldn't hear. I wanted to know what they had discussed, but didn't dare to ask. And they didn't seem to tell me this piece of information any time soon.

"Good luck Toshirou and be careful. We might have caught Hichigo for now, but there are still a few victims wandering around. We don't know where to start. And that girl, she's now a vampire. We couldn't get to her in time. And she can't stay here."

I had heard his words. "Wait, Rangiku is a vampire now?" I saw them both giving me a sympathetic look. "I am sorry," He said. "but I am afraid that she is one of us now."

Then he looked at Toshirou. "I have to return now. Take care of her and yourself Toshirou." I looked at Toshirou and saw him not while I felt the tears burning behind my eyes, trying to escape.

And when I heard the door open and close again, I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. I felt them running down my face. Gods, sometimes I just feel like a cry baby...

Soon, I felt Toshirou wrapping his arms around me while he was apologizing. I shook my head at that. "It's not yout fault at all Toshirou."

And before he could say anything else, another knock sounded. Soon the door opened and a familiar face appeared. "Hi!~" I looked at Rangiku and then at Toshirou. I felt confused.

"Don't aks me why she doesn't lung for your throat yet because I don't know." I heard Toshirou whisper in my ear. I nodded. "Stay close please Toshirou." I whispered back at him. I felt his arms tightning and I knew he would stay close. I felt save and I looked at Rangiku again.

It's not like I didn't want to trust her. But I was just afraid she would snap. Not that I would mind being a vampire...

I saw Rangiku slowly approach us. "Rukia, you don't have to be afraid, I won't hurt you." I didn't know what actually calmed me down. Her still blood red eyes, or maybe her voice or even her face. It most certainly was not the blood on her shirt thought. "I know Rangiku..."

About two or three steps removed from us, she stopped walking. "But I can't get too close." I understood that very well. Control was quite hard to have sometimes.

I saw her blink a few times while she looked very sad. I could have sworn that she was about to cry. The tears didn't appear though. After a few seconds, she took a few steps back. "I am very sorry Rukia, but I have to follow them to know where I should be the next few months. I really hope you find happiness in him Rukia. I really wish you guys do." Another soft knock sounded on the door. Rangiku gave me another sad smile and then left the house without another word.

I leaned against Toshirou chest while I felt the need to bury myself very deep in the ground. But somehow, I didn't know what made me say this. Or even if this mattered. I said it anyway. "Toshirou, I love you." I wanted to hear the same from him.

Maybe the reason was that I could have lost him if I didn't know how to heal. Maybe I had to move out since they had caught Hichigo. I wanted to stay with him. Toshirou...

I looked at his face and saw him smile softly at me. It gave me a secure and calm feeling. "I love you too, Rukia."

"Would you ever leave me?" I asked him then. He blinked while shock was visible on his face. Soon, he was smiling again though. "No, never unless you want me to. But if you want me to, I won't promise you that I won't stalk you."

I smiled at this. "Please don't leave me." I felt his grip tightning. "I won't."

Almost a perfect life. Who would have expected that in this messed up situation? I certainly didn't. But I was feeling, somehow, truly happy.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**See you soon again and have a blessed time meanwhile!**

**-Denidene**


	20. Toshirou's POV 2

**AN: And now there's just one chapter left. ****:3**

**Special thanks to the reviewers: Dirtyspots-sama (I had post this story before. Only I wrote myself into a corner back then. XD), Stacie Evans, Yuzy, AndriyanaRukiaA, Apple21, someone who didn't fill in a name... x3 (Nope, this isn't the end. I owed you guys two chapters. Now one though...), MimmaMell and ****Miyoshi Murasaki!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

**Toshirou's P.O.V.**

Today, I felt very nervous. I just felt throwing up because it was an important day in my opinion. I wanted this day to go perfect. But it wouldn't because Rangiku and Ukitake would drop by for a visit. Just like every other day since Rangiku was decleared for 'not dangerous.'

Time has flew by since Hichigo has been caught. Or should I say Hichigo and Ichigo...

I don't know how they could have melted into one person, but Urahara is now trying to figure that out. I don't really trust him nor Kurotsuchi. But I would trust Urahara instead of Kurotsuchi.

And Rukia was a miracle to them as well. She was also a miracle to Ukitake and I.

Months has flown by and they were heaven, yet hell at the same time. And with each passing day, more questions were raised. I had been surprised at first when I had actually heard that Rukia had healed me. She was a human with no powers. At least, that's what I had assumed. It was a little bit strange. How was she able to do this?

A few seconds later, she had told me that she could hear a voice in her a head. A female voice. That voice tells her what to do when she doesn't know what she should do. I can imagine how that is since I have a voice in my head as well. I could remember the very first time I heard him. I had thought that I went crazy or something because of my transformation. Then I saw him. I was surprised, but not really scared. It took me, literally ages to hear his name. I only heard growls before I could hear it.

And even with this information, the answer still wasn't clear to me.

That was until a few minutes later when Ukitake popped up. He told me that her powers might have activated themselves because of the fact that she had been around vampires too much without getting herself this proves that she can do way more than only seeing our natural eye color.

Somehow, it made sense. And at the same time, it didn't make sense at all.

I shook my head while I still wondered how she was able to do all of those things and find even more things to surprise Ukitake and me with.

I looked at her sleeping form next to me and immediately, I felt tempted. I wanted to touch her again. This girl made me lose all my self control. I let a sigh escape my lips because I knew I couldn't resist her even though I tried really hard not to give in. I let my hands trace her curves then, burning the feeling of her skin into my mind. I would never forget her. I know I can't.

I shook my head and concentrated on Rukia again. She was so different from what I had expected the very first time I saw her. I know a lot more about her, yet one memory kept lingering in my head...

_I usually sleep without a shirt, but that would be too suspicious at the moment. I got underneath the blanket and lied down next to her and carefully pulled her closer to me. And then I started to relax while I felt her head rest against my chest. I know that I actually should not do such things, but I had been curious for a while now. I had wanted to know how this would feel._

_And to be honest, the little pressure on my chest made me shiver. It just felt perfect._

_I wrapped my arms around her body and smirked when I imagined what her face would look like when she wakes up the next morning. I just prayed that we wouldn't end in Japan. Ukitake is going to kill me if he ever finds out that I 'shared' a bed with a human girl. And I would be forced to hear Kyoraku's teasing all the time._

_I slowly closed my eyes and tried to remember the last time I had slept. I sighed when I couldn't even remember it._

_Then I felt arms wrapping themselves around me. My eyes shot wide open at this and I looked at the girl in my arms. She was still sleeping, I realized in relief._

_And then she whispered something. I would have never expected it, but it made me feel good anyway. It made me feel wanted which I wasn't in a very long time. She had whispered my name._

_I felt her arms tighten around me while she snuggled closer to me. And then a smile appeared on her face while she whispered my name again. And I couldn't help but smile at this._

_I wanted to know what was going on in that head of hers. But instead of thinking of the posibilities, I closed my eyes again. And I promised myself that I would tell her what I actually am tomorrow. I wanted to know if she would act the same way if she knew the truth._

_I could expect the worst, but I didn't. And the only reason for that was just because of her unconcious actions of a few seconds ago. I could almost swear that she wouldn't be scared of me. I just hope that she wouldn't be..._

_And I also hoped that that damn Hichigo just leaves us alone already. I don't know what the fuck he wants. Gods, I don't even know where he comes from. He is not like any other vampire. He is different somehow. And I was wondering if he had killed Rukia's brother since there was another scent besides his._

_I shook my head and closed my eyes while I inhaled Rukia's scent. And then I slowly let the darkness embrace me for the first time in years, knowing that I was not alone._

And not even a few days after this, she had told me she loved me. Since that moment, I didn't want her to leave my side. I wanted her to stay with me. Forever. It sounded very selfish back then and it still does. I wished it didn't.

Then, I felt Rukia move and I looked at her face. I noticed how her heart rate started to pick up and quickly lay down again, next to her bare body. I closed my eyes then and waited.

I heard her move some more before she stopped. I guessed that she was sitting next to me now while I started to wonder if she would trace my face again. It has been a habit now. Every time I lie on her or mine bed in peace and pretend to sleep, she will reach over and started tracing my face.

I felt her stare then and I resisted the urge to chuckle at this.

Peace is a strange thing for us though. Just like I said before, Ukitake and Matsumoto keep visiting us. And Matsumoto always squeals when she sees us together. Since she had become a vampire, her fear towards me has disappeared. She hugs me and suffocates me with her things. I wished she didn't. It makes me feel so uncomfortable...

I felt Rukia shudder then while I heard her shaking her head. Sometimes, we tend to think the same thing without telling or looking at each other. It's quite uncanny, yet funny sometimes.

Then, her scent started to overwhelm me. She was blushing again. When I close my eyes, I can smell things way better than when I have my eyes opened. So this is one of those things I've started to recognize since she blushes a lot around me.

After a few seconds, I heard her move again and I felt her fingers on my face. They slowly started to move around and traced my face. I started to smirk while I wondered how long it would take her to notice this.

Her fingers went from my brows to my cheeks bones and then my cheeks. And when they reached my lips, she stopped. She removed her hands. "You've been awake all this time, haven't you?" She asked me while I knew she knew the answer already anyway.

I cracked open an eye and looked at her. "Of course I am. You know that I don't really have to sleep..." I saw her rolling her eyes and it made me chuckle. I knew she would make a smart comment because of that, but before she could I had pinned her to the bed. Once again.

I saw her eyes automatically widen even though she knew that I was not a danger to her at all. It made her look even cuter and more tempting.

I started to place kisses on her neck then since she was starting to space out. I fully took advantage of this position. I knew I did. I heard her breath hitch before I even started to make my way up to her lips.

I smiled at that. She was turned on already...

I slowly made my way up and I heard her moan softly. I don't think she even knows that she had done that. And when I reached her lips, I licked them slowly before I started to kiss her like tomorrow would never exist. And I started to kiss her even harder when I couldn't get enough of her by kissing like this. I simply needed more of her. I heard her moan again and I felt the need to claim her again.

I broke the kiss because I didn't know if Rukia had enough air this way. I looked at her while she panted heavily and started to grin like a big idiot.

I looked at her while I knew that this would be the right time. I felt myself turning serious while I held contact with her pretty purple eyes. And when she looked up, she seemed surprised.

I got out of the bed without breaking eye contact. I realized that I didn't had clothes on, but didn't really care since she didn't had clothes on as well...

I knelt down on one knee while I saw her eyes widen. I heard her heart pound loudly. Then, I pulled out a box from a drawer which was a almost a meter away and moved back to my original spot. I knew Rukia wouldn't have noticed this.

I slowly opened the box which would reveal a ring. The ring had a turquoise colored stone which was held in the mouth of a dragon.

It took me a few weeks to find the right one on the internet. It told me that they sold the ring in Beijing. It took me another few weeks to get there and find the right store. But it was worth it because this is the woman I truly love. The one that I want to marry.

"Rukia..." I breathed out, hoping it would sound husky enough and serious at the same time. "Will you marry me?" I saw happiness wash all over her face while a single teardrop ran down the left side of her face. She then carefully got out of my bed. Then, when she managed to get out of my bed without falling, she threw her arms around me. "Of course I will marry you!"

I smiled. No, I grinned. She made me feel so loved...

Sadly enough, I had to ask her premission for the next thing as well. I couldn't do this without her permission. I couldn't bear the thought of her dying. I had considered turning her into a vampire. And I wanted to know if she would agree with me.

After a while, she let go of me and looked me straight in the eyes. "Would..." What was I thinking? Would she really agree with this? And would I really give her eternity while I hated my own life? Well, it became more bright since she has jumped into my life.

I felt Rukia squeeze my hand and I smiled a little bit. Now or never then. "Would you mind it if I changed you into a vampire?" I was so getting scolded by Yamamoto for this. The vampire population has been increasing already. He was worrying about the safety of our vampire and the safety of humans as well.

I suddenly noticed that her heart has started to pound even harder. I still felt the need to explain though. "Maybe it's quite selfish to say, but I want to be with you. Forever." Sometimes, I hate my own mouth. That is not reasurring to hear at all.

She then gave me a smile and even pulled me into another kiss. I was surprised, but started to feel so hopeful. When we parted again, she giggled. Then she answered me. "No Toshirou, I won't mind because I want to be with you forever as well.

This was going to sound so cheesy and cliché, but I felt happy and contended. "I love you Rukia."

She smiled as well. "I love you too Toshirou." I reached over and held her chin in place before I slowly leaned in. And then, I kissed her on the lips softly.

She was my happy ending and my start of a new and different life...

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**See you soon again and have a blessed time meanwhile!**

**-Denidene**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: TADAAAAAAAA!~~ THE VERY LAST CHAPTER OF THE VICTIM OF A VAMPIRE! It should be a happy thing... but I feel so sad~ :3**

**Special thanks to AAAAAAAAALLLLL the reviewers: Shadow Pain, Abarai Starsha, Byakuchiki, Yomi Aino, ****Dirtyspots-sama, Yuzy, Sybele, KhempriIrisi, Icedragonshiki, Apple21, Beautifully Innocent Kaname, Miyoshi Murasaki, ****Stacie Evans, ShinobiStar, Senna54367, SuperYuuki, Kazorashi, Elle' Kelly, ****AndriyanaRukiaA, ****someone who didn't fill in a name... x3, MimmaMell and Brandie Hitsugaya!**

**Also thanks to everyone who have stayed with me till the end, who have read this, favorited this or added this story to their story alerts!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!~**

**And now, onto the chapter! YOSH!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach!**

**Rukia's P.O.V**

Wow... I was so suprised. I wouldn't have expected that Toshirou would ask me if I would mind him changing me into a vampire. Nor would I have expected the fact that he would ask me to marry him this soon. But I was also very happy. He wanted me to stay with him as much as I wanted to stay with him. If not more...

I couldn't imagine how the wedding would actually go.

How would they do their wedding ceremony anyway? Would they bite the person who is not a vampire? Which would mean that I should get bitten by Toshirou and turn into a vampire. Or would they just let me get away with a human like wedding. Just giving each other the ring, saying the 'I do's' and then the male would kiss the female. And tada, married.

Suddenly, I heard Toshirou growl. I blinked and noticed that he was staring out of the window while his eyes were narrowed. I followed his gaze and started to stare as well while I wondered what he was looking at.

Soon, I noticed how awfully silent it actually was. I couldn't hear the sound of birds nor really anything else. Not even the wind.

I could see houses, a lot of them. Nothing strange. Yet, they seemed empty. The only thing that got my attention next to that was that there was a huge pink dot which seemed like the center of all the houses, and so also the center of the village. And which actually surprised me even more than that was that there were no tiny little creature walking around. Which would mean that there were no humans here. "Crap, you have to be kidding me..." Toshirou whispered then.

I looked at him while I wondered why he would say that. Did something happen to him here? Or was there something wrong with the pink dot? I couldn't tell what it was yet because we were still too far away.

And so, I was getting curious. "What are you talking about Toshirou?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled suddenly. "Let's put on some clothes first. Then I'll tell you what I was talking about. Maybe I can ecen show you. But you'll never know what kind of people walk around here..."

I didnt know. Was it me, or didn't this really make any sense?

And so, I got up and picked up my clothes which were scattered around the room. I could remember the wild night we had last night. It made me smile. But while I was putting on my clothes, I started to feel nervous somehow. I couldn't tell what it was, but I felt like I was being watched. I heard him put on his clothes as well and I glanced a few times at him. He seemed tense as well. So I think he has felt it too.

Toshirou sat down on the bed again and gestured me to do the same. We sat there silently, staring out of the window in his room. The pink dot seemed bigger than before, and I still couldn't tell what it was.

A few minutes later, I heard Toshirou clear his throat. "This village was once Junrinan." He said a few seconds later. I looked at him while I wondered how he could possibly know that. But he had walked longer on this world than me, I reminded myself. So I shouldn't be too surprised by some things...

"This is the place where I have been born all those years ago. 116 to be precise." He added. I was surprised now. Not only because he had a sad expression on his face, but also because of the fact that he said '116'.

I frowned a little bit. "Didn't you tell me that you were 115 instead of 116?" I asked him first.

He suddenly started to smile, which kind of caught me off guard. "Yes, I did. That was just one day before I turned 116." I felt my left eyes twitch at this. "And you couldn't tell me that? Now I have missed the change to buy you a present and sing you a song..."

He started to laugh then. "Nope. I hate my birthday, so why would I tell you so you can remind me of it?" I started to pout at this. "That's not fair! Why would you hate your birthday?" I whined while I still didn't really get it.

"I'll tell you. But you have to let me finish the whole story." I nodded and moved closer to him so I could hold his hand. He smiled and looked outside again. I saw how he slowly turned serious again.

"This village was very lively and there were a lot of people. That was until strange things started to happen. People actually started to disappear and when we found them again, they were ripped open or only their heads could be found." I shudderd a little bit at this. Who would do such things?

"At first, we had thought that some animals had done that. So we got orders to stay home when the night started to fall over the city. But then, we would find a whole group of dead people in their houses. There was no such thing as muddy traces or stuff like that. The only thing that was seem was blood on the floor and walls. So the animals weren't the cause of this." He stopped for a moment before he continued.

"When this news actually had spread itself through the town, people started to leave. They didn't want to lived there anymore. And soon, even the head of our little village fell. Arrangements were made and each area would leave on a different time so we wouldn't go through a lot of choas. Sadly enough, my area was the last one to leave." I saw how his face started to get really emotionless. It was not something I had seen before. This one held absolutely bo sign of being here anymore.

"I had lived with my Granny and..." He swallowed. "And Hinamori Momo and her boyfriend Aizen Sosuke. When we had finally made it to get out of the city without any problems, we had brought Granny to some relatives nearby the village. We would travel to another village so we could at least stay together and find a new place to start. Granny was old and couldn't travel that far anymore, so it was logical back then."

I felt my stomach twist at this all. Something really bad must have happened to him. His eyes seemed to be filled with pain...

"Anyway, as soon as we were a quite distance away, Hinamori suddenly started to distance herself away from me. She said that Aizen could do whatever he wanted. I was so confused about that and didn't understand what she meant. And not even a few seconds later, I was being beaten by Aizen." I noticed how his voice only betrayed his real emotions. Hatred was heard in it.

"I didn't even know how I was able to survive this all. The only thing I knew after this was that Ukitake had found me and put me through some darkness before I woke up with the ache of wanting to drink blood. But that also could have been Aizen since he had told me how stupid I was for not noticing that two vampire had lived in my presence.

I felt really sorry for him and couldn't bring out a single word. "And you know what was worser than knowing that I would live of drinking blood?" I heard bitterness in his voice. "It happened just on the day of my own birthday. The 18th."

He looked at me again and our gazes met each other. His usually calm eyes were filled with pain and sadness. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. So this place was a torment itself already for him. No wonder why he hated his birthday.

And I have never heard him talk this much anyway...

When we both let go, Toshirou gave me a warm smile again. "Luckily, that's the past. You are my future." I smiled and nodded in agreement. And as a mental note, I put in the back of my mind to never remind him of his birthday again. Just forget it all together.

I looked outside again and was surprised to see something brown and pink like. I blinked and realized that it was a tree... A Sakura tree. It reminded me of my brother. He used to love these trees...

And then, out of the sudden, a bell rung. We both looked at each other with a rather surprised expression. "Who could this be?" I wondered out loud then.

We both quickly got downstairs and Toshirou opened the door. We were even more surprised when we saw Hisana and... nii-sama. He gave me a murderous look which made me back off a little bit. "Rukia..." Hisana said softly. I nodded at her and nii-sama. "We are not here to hurt you or your friend. Believe us." I glanged at nii-sama again. I didn't know if I should believe that.

Toshirou pulled me closer while he eyed them and they eyed us. "Would you like to come in?" Toshirou asked then. I started to wonder that he had trusted her words.

Hisana shook her head. "No, I only wanted to explain something to you. Both of you actually." Toshirou nodded and tighten his grip around me. "Well, you see Hitsugaya-taicho, Byakuya has been with me for a while now. Actually, I have gotten his body out of the hospital while he was still in his transformation."

"Taicho?" I asked Toshirou, confused. Toshirou just shook his head. "Yes, I am a taicho. But I'll explain that later to you Rukia." He said with a soft voice.

Then he turned his attention back to Hisana and continued with a stern voice. "Why didn't you report this to other taicho's? We should know of such things because we have to keep track of newborns. Otherwise we end up hunting you guys. But it would be quite pointless as well, the taicho's aren't as active as before. Even I am not as active as I used to be."

Hisana nodded. "That's true because I would have been dead of you guys were truly active. And I know I should report this, yet I couldn't, and you of all people should know this, because this place is so hard to reach."

Toshirou sighed. "I know."

"So it was actually a good place to stay because humans can't reach this place as well. Byakuya hasn't killed anyone so far." Hisanacontinued while she had bright smile on her face. I immediately noticed that Byakuya seemed happy as well because of this. And I was happy for them as well.

And then, she turned her attention towards me. "And for you Rukia. We both need to tell you something. And since Byakuya is holding his breath, I'll do it for him as well."

I nodded at this. "Well Rukia, I am not your sister, but your Mom. And Byakuya is not your brother who has adopted you, but your Dad." And this is a way to crush my world in less than two seconds.

"B-but... the records..." And that was my ability to form sentences.

Toshirou took it over from me then. "The records said that Hisana was her sister and Byakuya her brother who had adopted her." His voice never wavered and I never knew he could be so serious and cold.

"Yes, but you are not the only who hacks stuff Hitsugaya-taicho. Remember that I have served under Urahara for a while as well." He sighed and shook his head. "I forgot that completely." This almost made me giggle. He forgot stuff as well?

"Anyway," Hisana said then. "That's all that I wanted to say. And oh, Hitsugaya, you have our blessing to marry Rukia."

We both looked at each other with wide eyes before we turned to Hisana. "What?" We asked in unison. We saw Byakuya nod once with closed eyes before he stopped and turned his attention towards Hisana. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Wait, what?"

Hisana just laughed and started to drag Byakuya away. "And don't get Rukia pregnant before you married her!~"

I could feel myself blush. I was so embarrassed. And then I heard a soft smack. I looked over and saw Toshirou facing his palm which made me giggle. "Are you ready to get kids?" I asked Toshirou, not seeing the point why he was facing his palm.

Toshirou looked at me after he removed his hand from his head. "No, I am certainly not." A rather sinister smile appeared on his face. "But I am ready to tear those clothes off again..." He finished.

And then, we could hear clear yelling in the distance. "HISANA, LET ME GO!" And that, made us both burst out in laughter.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**Have a blessed time!**

**-Denidene**


End file.
